Aurora
by VaniaHepskins
Summary: SLASH - AxL - Legolas rechaza el amor de Aragorn hasta que.. ¿Sigo con la historia?
1. Confesion

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes pertenecen al genio de J.R.R. Tolkien, escrito solo con el animo de entretener. Contiene slash explícito (relacion h/h), así que si no deseas saber nada sobre el asunto, no lo leas.

Legolas se encontraba descansando en uno de los Flets que le había sido asignado por Haldir, inquieto por lo que se avecinaba trataba de buscar su destino en la bóveda celeste, mas no pudiendo conciliar su descanso bajo del flet a dar un paseo por aquel hermoso bosque dorado.

Encontró bajo el flet en el que descansaba a Boromir y Aragorn hablando sobre el futuro de la comunidad, no hizo caso a sus conversaciones mundanas, sin embargo el montaraz notó su partida y despidiéndose del hijo de Gondor fue en busca del joven príncipe elfo.

- ¿No puedes conciliar el sueño Legolas? – preguntó el montaraz acercándose al joven príncipe quien tomaba ya asiento bajo un hermoso árbol de extraño color rojizo

- No puedo conseguir mi descanso, tantas ideas vuelan sobre mi cabeza y deseo despejarla – respondió el elfo sin ni siquiera poner atención al rostro preocupado de su interlocutor.

- ¡Oh! Y ahora vengo yo a buscar tu consejo.. Tal vez no sea la hora ni momento adecuado..

- ¿es el mismo consejo pedido a Boromir?

- ¿Has escuchado mi conversación? – preguntó el heredero de Isildur preocupado.

- ¡Claro que no! Soy incapaz de eso, mas me imagine que buscarías el consejo de un mortal antes que de un elfo como yo, ya que a veces solemos tener muy distintos tipos de vista. 

- Es cierto, consulte primero con él, mas.. es contigo con quien deseo hablar. Algo me tiene profundamente preocupado.

- Puedes hablar tranquilamente, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, Aragorn.

El montaraz aún habiendo escuchando esas palabras, no estaba seguro de expresar su inseguridad al elfo, no por que desconfiara de el o no creyera en que el consejo sería propio, mas sin embargo las palabras que habría de decir le interesaban sobre todo a él.

El elfo al ver la indecisión del mortal sonrió y agregó.

" _¿Podría confiar en que no se ría de mi? ¿Podría aliviar este dolor que tengo en el pecho?"_

- Mas si aun no esta tu boca segura, déjalo así y habla cuando mas confianza halla en tu corazón.

- No, no eso.. – respondió el mortal seguido de un suspiro

- ¿Es algo relacionado con la misión?

- No, nada tiene que ver con ella. Mas sin embargo.. he de decir que gracias ella me permitió saber lo que hay escondido en mi persona.

- No entiendo, ¿algo en tu persona a cambiado en esta misión?

- Si, … Legolas, he descubierto que no amo a Arwen

Legolas le miro sorprendido, no podía creer ese cambio en el montaraz, ya que siempre había sabido de su relación con la hija de Elrond, aunque este ultimo aun no le aceptaba del todo. Trataba de indagar en sus recuerdos que otra bella dama podría haber conquistado el corazón del mortal.

"_Eso es imposible, nadie, ni yo mismo al ver la belleza y dulzura de la estrella de la tarde deje de sentir una viva pasión hacia ella_"

- Eso si es algo.. extraño, no me esperaba que un amor tan grande como el suyo pudiera verse quebrantado por alguien mas.  – declaró pensativo

- Yo tampoco lo imagine, - dijo Aragorn tomando asiento junto a él , ambos miraban al cielo sin cruzar miradas - amo a Arwen con mi corazón mas no de la manera que ella espera que le ame, no como un hombre ama de verdad, en mis pensamientos habita otra persona.

Esto impresionó aún mas al elfo, ¿quién mas podría estar en sus recuerdos ya si apenas al iniciar la misión el y Arwen estaban tan enamorado? No había conocido a nadie fuera de la comunidad.

- ¡Oh! ¿Has iniciado ya relación alguna con esa otra persona? ¿Lo sabe Arwen?

- No tengo mas que amistad con aquel.. aquella persona que amo, ni siquiera se lo he comentado y eso es lo que me angustia. Arwen de nada esta enterada, pero seré sincero con ella la próxima vez que le vea.

- Creí que tu rompimiento con Arwen era lo que te mantendría así – declaró el elfo poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza sin dejar de mirar las estrellas - el amor te dará fuerzas para hablar con quien sea dueño de tu corazón.

Un largo silencio se interpuso entre ambos

- Legolas.. – se atrevió a decir Aragorn

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Puedo preguntar algo muy personal?

- Dime

- ¿Has estado con un hombre?

- ¡Aragorn! – exclamó Legolas sorprendido

- Disculpa, pero es que la verdad yo no sé que pensar, mi corazón ha estado muy confundido y yo..

- ¿Amas acaso a un .. hombre? – preguntó Legolas muy extrañado.

"_Me esta mirando así, se va a reír, ¡piensa que soy una mujercita! ¡Maldición! ¡Legolas!_"

Nada le gusto esta nueva fisonomía al mortal, palideció tanto que el elfo pudo notarlo, pero como si fuera la cosa mas natural del mundo y no le prestara mucha importancia Legolas  dejó escuchar su melodiosa risa a los oídos del mortal

"_ ¡Oh! Esto si que no me lo esperaba, he creído que una hermosa dama se había metido en su corazón y algo mas extraordinario ha pasado, es un hombre el que ha entrado en él_"

- ¡ Que extraño! Es muy raro que esa clase de sentimientos se presenten en un mortal, y.. tenías que ser tu!

- ¡Legolas! ¿te atreves a burlarte? – interrogó Aragorn ofendido y con mejillas coloradas. 

-  No me burlo Aragorn, solo que eso en los elfos es mas que una etapa y transición, de tantos años que vivimos nos gusta experimentar con nuevas cosas y sensaciones y..

"_¿Tantos años?¿Experimento entonces también esa etapa?"_

- ¿Lo has probado tu?

- ¡Aragorn! – exclamó Legolas intimidado - Creo que eso es un tema muy personal y no debería inmiscuirte en mis asuntos domésticos. Me refería a que los mortales suelen estar definidos desde que nacen y..

- ¿Lo has probado? – insistió el mortal mirandole con fijeza extrema

- ¡Aragorn! – protesto el bello elfo nuevamente, había bajado sus manos y veía a Aragorn muy directamente, como tratando de leer en su alma

- Te lo vuelvo a repetir, por que tu mismo lo has dicho, tienes mas de tres mil años y tu primera juventud ya paso, dime.

- La verdad que fue hace mucho tiempo...

- Entonces ¿si has estado con un hombre?

El príncipe elfo le miro, y afirmo con la cabeza para luego evitar la mirada.

- Con elfos.

_"Elfos, ha dicho elfos y no elfo, ¿habrá alguien mas, ahora?"_

- Dime Legolas, ¿duele tanto?

- ¡Aragorn!

- Perdona, pero en mi calidad de mortal, el dolor es un factor importante en mi cuerpo, tu como elfo puedes rápidamente sanar, mas yo..

- ¿Tu...tu nos estado con ningún hombre? – preguntó el joven rubio cada vez mas asombrado.

Como era posible que sintiera amor por un hombre y..

- No.. es lo que me atormenta, él.. esa persona me agrada, su compañía es buena para mi, además de que es un bravo guerrero y defiende su reino en cada batalla.

"¿Boromir?¿Acaso el montaraz deja a la hermosa Arwen por alguien tan obstinado y prepotente como Boromir? ¡Nada gana en ese cambio! Es mas, me atrevería a decir que desciende de su linaje.."

- Es muy difícil, hijo de Arathorn, que un guerrero tan arrojado y fuerte como del que hablas corresponda a tus sentimientos. Pero debes de conocerle. Bien y sondear su corazón, ¿qué opinión tiene el de ti?

- Creo que me tiene por un gran señor, su padre es la cabeza de un noble pueblo amenazado por las tinieblas del señor oscuro, mas.. Legolas, deseo que él este a mi lado. Es a él a quien deseo tener a mi lado cuando despierte.

"Sí, se trata de Boromir, tal vez trato de hablar con él antes, cuando yo pase por allí y por eso decidió hablar conmigo antes de preguntarle a él directamente, lástima, Aragorn a elegido mal.."

- Bien Aragorn, habla con el corazón en la mano cuando te decidas a hacerlo, nunca sabrás si te corresponde si no se lo comunicas.

Y al decir esto el elfo trato de ponerse en pie, mas la mano de Aragorn en su brazo izquierdo le detuvo.

- Entonces dame un minuto para hablar contigo

- ¿Qué? Creí que habíamos hablado, Aragorn, ¿Que mas..?

"¡Oh! ¡No! Aragorn se esta acercando y.. ¡me va a besar! ¡No! ¡no puedo ser yo de quien él este enamorado! ¡Eso no!"

- No, Aragorn, me confundes, detente.

- Legolas, es de ti de quien hablo, es contigo con quien deseo amanecer.

Aragorn le había dejado petrificado mientras hablaba, allí los dos a los rayos de Isilme que con listones blancos les rodeaba, el elfo vestido de plata, con traje ajustado, cabello recogido y sus rubios filamentos cayendo por su espalda, le miraba muy asombrado.

"Me mira así, y luce tan hermoso, tan bello que miedo me da  en tocar ese rostro y verle desaparecer ante mi..  no sabe que responderme, no me corresponde ¡Demonios!"

El montaraz cambio su fisonomía al escuchar la evasión de su amigo y desilusionado como estaba no quiso mostrar debilidad al elfo, mas no desistió, una vez un varón elfo había estado con Legolas, no debía ser muy difícil hacerlo caer de nuevo.

- Legolas, permíteme compartir mi noche contigo – dijo el heredero de Isildur acariciando su mejilla y apartando su cabello para poder besarle mejor

- Aragorn, no.. hace mucho que yo no..que no estoy con un varón ..

- ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez? – preguntó Aragorn tomándole de la barbilla obligándole a mirarle.

- En mi primera juventud, mas..

- Ya vas en la tercera, aun quedan muchas y es tiempo ya..

El elfo no respondió, no se movía, recibió el beso de Aragorn, tibio, tierno, sus labios rozándose, la mano en su rostro acercándole a él. Su barba, aquella barba rasposa de días que le molestaba en su fina piel, y esa lengua que suplica por albergue, ese toque cálido en sus labios, una llave perfecta que dio albergue a aquella húmeda parte.

"Esto sabe muy bien, que gran sabor tiene, que labios mas suaves, quisiera morderlos, quisiera comerlos y saborear cada parte.. quiero tenerlo!"

Legolas lo disfruto, cerró los ojos y dejo que el montaraz succionara el néctar de sus labios de seda, suaves mordidas, como si se tratara de una jugosa fruta, esa lengua que le recorría de un lado a otro saboreando cada rincón en la boca del elfo.

"¡Oh! Esto se siente tan bien, este hombre va a despertar en mi lo dormido, me va a .. Aragorn!"

- ¡Aragorn! – exclamó el elfo escapando a sus manos.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Aquí no, ven sígueme, un talan nos aguarda.. – sugirió el príncipe tomandole de la mano

- Gimli esta allí..durmiendo

- El no nos escuchara, duerme profundamente, el talán es grande y él a elegido un lugar aparte.

Ambos subieron por el árbol designado a ellos, no pudieron ver los ojos verdes que les seguían, habían sido testigos de su encuentro y ya había trazado planes para el siguiente día. Cuan hermoso luciría ese elfo en sus manos, cuanto gozaría a su lado, le haría clamar por mas, y como su esclavo le trataría, cuan rica sería su boca, que delicioso sería recorrer ese cuerpo, desde la primera vez que le había visto, había sido blanco de sus miradas, ahora que sabía su secreto, cuanto mas le atraía.

*****************************************************

Llegando a la cima, estando en casi total oscuridad Aragorn y Legolas se abrazaron, el montaraz le tomaba por la cintura mas el elfo se iba alejando tratando de alcanzar su equipaje. Todo lo que decían era un leve susurro, mas ruido hacía la suave brisa a través de las hojas que la suave voz que emitían.

- No escapes ahora a mi, Legolas. 

- No escapo, mas necesito algo antes..

Aragorn no resistió mas y al ver que el elfo se agachaba un poco, buscando dentro de su bolsa le tumbo a un lado de ella.

- ¡Aragorn! – exclamó el joven rubio, mas sus protestas fueron acalladas con los labios del mortal, quien le sostenía aun por la cintura, quien le obligaba a rodarse sobre el. 

Legolas no puso mas resistencia pues le gustaba la forma ruda de jugar con el montaraz, le beso con mas pasión, dejo que sus cabellos rodearan el rostro del mortal dejándole sentir su sedosidad, una vez mas la lengua de Aragorn entro entre los suaves pliegues del hermoso elfo.

Al fin los dos, locos de pasión, empezaron a despojarse de la ropa, Isilme hacía al elfo resplandecer y la piel se le miraba tersa y suave al tacto, sus fuertes brazos delineados, su pecho atlético y vibrante, en cambio el montaraz lucia fuerte, recio, todo un guerrero desnudo a la vida, valiente ante el duelo que enfrentaba en ese momento.

- Ven quiero sentiré cerca de mi

Legolas sonrió y un rayo de luna ilumino mas su ser, dio dos pasos hasta Aragorn y dejo que el hombre le besara y acariciara.

"Esto no podría ser mas bello"

Aragorn le puso de espaldas, dejándole sentir su miembro cerca de el, Legolas se agitó al sentirlo tan cerca, fuertes y duras manos le obligaban a apretarse contra el mortal, balanceándose, restregando el duro miembro contra sus suaves carnes. Sentía los besos de Aragorn en su cuello, tratando de morderle, las manos recorriendo el torso sin dejar de subir y baja, el elfo recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Estel, cerrando sus ojos tentando a su amante a besarle nuevamente.

"Esas manos que se mueven, esas manos que le recorren..."

Cuando sintió que todo el ser de Aragorn le reclamaba para él, volvió su cuerpo y ambos quedaron de frente, disfrutando de sus caricias, de la lengua del mortal recorriéndole el pecho, bajando, buscando aquel objetivo que se erguía a su mirada. 

Allí, hincado, se hallaba el futuro rey de Gondor, el mas noble y valiente guerrero, el amigo de elfos y esperanza de los hombres, allí se hallaba el heredero de Isildur, esclavo ante el miembro mas viril que alguna vez soñó tocar, cetro tan suculento no tendría jamaás. Tan suave al tacto, lo recorrió primero con ambas manos, estimulando las fibras del elfo, quien acallaba sus ansias de gemir con cada repaso.

- Deseo sentirte, Aragorn, deseo tu boca.

- ¡Oh! Exquisito bocado

Aragorn se apropio de todo la carne erecta del elfo, le saciaba su hambre, buscaba saciar también su sed, sentirle, hacerle pedir mas de aquellas caricias, como resistir a esa bello elfo.

- ¡Ah! Aragorn, se siente bien. Sigue así.. vas muy bien..

El mortal a nada respondía, tan absorto estaba en su faena que no hacía mas que emitir sordos gemidos. Y cuando a punto estaba el elfo de explotar, tomo de la cabeza al mortal y le obligo a ponerse en pie.

- Aragorn es el momento,  deseo explorar tu ser, deseo sentirme dentro de ti.

"Pero esto no es lo que yo deseaba.. no es lo que yo esperaba, yo debería tomar el control, yo debo poseerle.."

- Legolas, yo.. yo quisiera ser quien ...

- Aragorn, déjame guiarte, déjame ser el primero en abrir nuevas fronteras en tu vida.

Mientras decía esto manos ágiles de elfo repasaban una firme parte del mortal sin darle descanso ni reposo alguno, labios suaves recorrían el cuello del montaraz obligándole a rendirse, a darse vuelta y dimitir. Perdió el heredero de Isildur esa batalla, mas el miedo no le inundo como esperaba que pasaría. Legolas tuvo oportunidad al ver la reacción de placer y sosiego de su amante actual, de obtener de entre el fondo de sus pertenencias aquel frasco olvidado hacía tiempo.

Humectó al mortal sin dejar de complacerle con la mano libre y dijo a su oído susurrándole:

- Es para mi un placer, tenerte, deseo que ningún daño sufras, eres mío de ahora en adelante..

Estas palabras hicieron estremecer al mortal, mas los labios del elfo empezaban a surtir efecto en su espalda. Entró el elfo despacio, tratando de no herirle, cuidando de la reacción de su amante, un pequeño fruncimiento observó en su rostro mas al invadirle por completo un gemido de dolor y placer escapo de la boca humana.

- ¡Oh! Legolas..

- ¿Te he lastimado?

- No.. sigue, dame todo tu ser, quiero sentir como es que estas dentro de mi.

" Que hermoso! Nunca creí que él tomara esa posición, sometido ante mi sería todo un deleite"

Legolas empezó a moverse, a mecerse detrás de el, sin dejar que una mano le ofreciera placer y satisfacción a su amante.

- Deseo que termines, deseo verte Aragorn, muéstrame tu semilla que la mía pronto te llenara..

- ¡Legolas! – exclamaba Aragorn con gemidos entre cortados, tanto placer le era desconocido y estaba a punto de terminar en brazos de su amado. - ¡Oh! Legolas..!

- Dame tu rocío quiero sentirlo en mis manos

Así lo hizo el montaraz, mientras sentía como un liquido tibio le recorría las piernas por detrás. El mortal cayó, el elfo sonrió y se tumbo cerca de él mientras se limpiaba un poco.

- No ha estado nada mal, a decir verdad lo disfrute mucho, hijo de Arathorn

El mortal estaba exhausto, nunca su cuerpo había padecido tanto al mismo tiempo, placer y dolor, miedo y deseo, angustia y felicidad.

Aragorn le tomó de una mano, lo cual sorprendió al elfo.

- Te amo Legolas, en verdad que podría pasar toda una vida contigo..

Y diciendo esto el mortal cayó en un sueño profundo, mientras el elfo le observaba sin emitir mas ruido que una sombra.

Casi antes de que amaneciera, Legolas observó que se acercaba la hora en que su compañero enano despertaría, así que movió un poco a su dormido amigo y le dijo al oído, 

- Será mejor que tomes tus vestiduras, y te vayas, Gimli no tarda en levantarse

Entre sueños el montaraz respondió tratando de fijar su mirada en su bello amante

- Ha sido lo mejor que he pasado, Legolas, ya deseo que la noche llegue de nuevo y pueda tenerte yo en mis brazos.

- Eso será imposible, esto solo ha sido pasajero, olvídalo Aragorn.

Legolas se encontraba ya vestido como la noche anterior, con un cambio de ropa en sus manos.

- ¿qué dices? ¿acaso no disfrutaste como yo lo que hicimos anoche?

- Claro que lo disfrute y lo agradezco, ambos necesitábamos despejarnos un rato de la misión, mas no pasara de hoy, Aragorn, tu eres el heredero de Isildur y yo un príncipe de Mirkwood, ambos tenemos deberes y planes. Olvida esto.

Y diciendo estas palabras bajo el elfo ágilmente de aquel árbol dispuesto a darse un relajante baño en las aguas de un estanque cercano a sus ahora guaridas.

**********************************************************


	2. La segunda lección

Legolas llego a la laguna donde había recibir los primeros rayos del sol, se sorprendió mucho cuando al llegar el a la orilla había visto salir tomados de la mano a dos jóvenes elfos del mismo sexo, sin pena ni vergüenza alguna le saludaron no sin que los dos admiraran la belleza de un elfo silvano del norte, una hermosura tan ligera y dulce era bien recibida por los habitantes de Lorien.

Al ver que aquellas aguas de temple tibio y sereno quedaban desiertas dispuso de sus ropas para inmiscuirse de un certero tiro de flecha en el fondo de la laguna, zambulléndose así atrajo la mirada de un rubio elfo que se hallaba en ese momento pasando por el lugar después de terminar su guardia nocturna, mucha suerte sintió el Loriende al ver de nuevo a ese elfo que había llamado su atención la noche anterior, sin hacer ningún ruido se escondió tras las ramas de unos arbustos cercanos a la orilla.

"_Desde la ultima vez que te vi tu cuerpo nunca me había parecido tan espectacular, desean mis brazos recorrer tu cuerpo, centímetro a centímetro, deseo besarte, morderte, hacerte mío de mil formas y maneras, deseo poseerte.. es mi turno ahora de gozar!_ P_odría amoldarte a mis maneras, a mis gustos y me servirás deliciosamente_.."

Legolas salía a la superficie, el cabello mojado le caía por la espalda y una parte le cubría el varonil pecho, enjabonaba su cabeza sin tomar en cuenta el espectador anónimo que le veía absorto en su belleza. Tan absorto estaba Legolas en lo que antes había experimentado con el mortal que no escucho la agitada respiración del elfo.

" Debe haber sido mala su primera experiencia, casi siempre lo es, mas no me esta bien juzgarlo pues para mi suerte la mía fue deliciosa, fue en este reino, aquí donde.."

El príncipe sumergió todo su ser, enjuagándose cabeza y cuerpo, salió con ojos cerrados empapado, nado un poco y se dejo llevar lentamente por las olas que le conducían a la orilla.

Haldir le recibió en sus brazos desnudos deteniendo su llegada a la orilla, fuertes brazos blancos y tersos rodearon al joven impidiéndole volver el rostro o ponerse en pie, las piedras de la laguna eran resbalosas y redondas, el Loriende jugaba con el mientras Legolas trataba de zafarse.

- ¿Ya no reconoces mis brazos, querido?

- ¡Haldir!

Mientras tanto Aragorn quien se encontraba listo para bajar del flet o talán observó que Gimli le miraba ya desde hace algunos minutos.

- Buen día, señor enano

- Buen día Aragorn, ¿puedo preguntarte el porque de tu visita?

El rostro del mortal mostró una gran pena, había recibido la negativa de Legolas a seguir mas allá de una simple aventura y ahora tenía que darle una explicación al enano.

- Recuerda que el mismo Haldir nos ordeno que te vigiláramos y así lo hemos hecho.

- Legolas era mi único vigía, ¿por qué ese cambio de parecer?

- No me cuestiones, hijo de Gloin, yo no hice las reglas en este lugar, ahora debo de irme.

- ¿dónde esta el señor elfo?

- Ha bajado a tomar un baño.

Una idea cruzó por la cabeza de Aragorn, una sonrisa por la boca del enano.

Haldir le sujetaba por detrás y Legolas flotaba sostenido solo por los brazos del fuerte guerrero elfo. Le volteo con delicadeza ansiaba reflejarse en sus ojos, allí desnudo ante el parecía tan indefenso, mas sus ojos mostraban confusión

" ¿Por qué has llegado a confundir mas mi mente? No pudiste ignorar el hecho que este yo aquí, y yo no pude mas que recordarte.. el verte me trajo gratos recuerdos.."

- Legolas, ¡como te extrañe! – exclamó antes de besarle con pasión desenfrenada, sin dejar que sus brazos se movieran o hicieran el intento por escapar de su prisión.

- Haldir, ¡tiempo a pasado! – respondió el joven elfo sonriendo apenado

- Al verte llegar entre ellos mi corazón se inundo de alegría, al escuchar tu voz cantando he deseado verte y en el mismo instante que te encontré desee poseerte..

- ¡Haldir! Mucho he pensado en ti al llegar a Lorien de nuevo..

De nuevo le beso el Loriende, le tenía entre sus brazos y su cuerpo era tan hermoso y firme, delicado a su paladar, sensible a sus caricias.

- Nuestra ultima vez fue exquisita, bien aprendiste mi lección. – declaró el Loriende orgulloso.

- Fuiste un buen maestro.. Me instruiste en el arte de ese amor oscuro.

- ¡Legolas! Ansío nuevamente estar contigo, tenerte a mi lado como aquella vez

Al fin al verse liberado de aquellos brazos Legolas besó con sumo placer en respuesta a las peticiones de Haldir, mas se retiro un poco después de que le empezara a excitar la experimentado mano elfa.

- No, Haldir ahora no. Estoy algo cansado.

- ¿Has aprovechado bien mi lección anoche, cierto? – preguntó deteniendo su paso al tocarle el hombro

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Legolas mirándole con asombro

- He visto tus movimientos con el heredero de Isildur, ¿le has tenido? ¿Le has mostrado lo que aprendiste?

" Solo la primera parte has aprendido, y una clase no debe de terminar hasta no ver las otras lecciones.. yo te enseñaré.."

- Si, creo que ha quedado muy complacido. – respondió el príncipe con timidez

" Tanto creo que ha dicho que me ama.."

- Mucho me lo imagino para que te halla venido a buscar y mire celosamente desde la otra orilla.

- ¡¿Qué?! – expresó Legolas mirando hacia donde la mirada de Haldir le indicaba

allí estaba Aragorn, con una muda de ropa en su mano, dispuesto a compartir el baño con su nuevo amante, mas había visto el recibimiento de Haldir, el beso que le dio Legolas, la mano en esa parte que reclamaba solo para él.. Furia en sus ojos, celos enormes en su corazón. El príncipe le miraba, asombrado de encontrarle allí, y él se sentía tan enfadado y traicionado.

- ¡Legolas! Ven aquí – demandó el montaraz haciendo valer su autoridad en el grupo.

- No deseo hablar contigo Aragorn, retírate.

- Te lo ordeno Legolas, no deseo que el grupo se aparte.

- Retírate Aragorn, no deseo tu compañía

- ¡Legolas!

"Aléjate, no deseo que me veas ahora que Haldir esta aquí, no te quiero cerca!"

Como un rey, no estaba decidido a dejar que invadieran su territorio, nunca perdería en ningún campo, de ninguna forma, pero algo en la mirada arrogante y fría de Haldir, le daban en que pensar, un momento de ira y celos le perdería todo, la única esperanza que tenía de tener un futuro con Legolas se iría por la borda, no, no era el momento, debía tragarse su orgullo un momento, tan solo unos instantes, el elfo vendría hasta el suplicándole su perdón y su amor, y él entonces, como rey misericordioso le acogería entre sus brazos y le amaría para no dejarle mas. Un riesgo corría en perderlo, mas era menor comparado al que correría si mostraba su fuerte temperamento posesivo al príncipe elfo. No dijo mas y se alejo de allí, o al menos eso parecía.

" tu vendrás, tu suplicaras por mi y yo estaré aguardando para castigar tal osadía.."

- ¡Bien! Haz lo que desees – gritó el montaraz dándole la espalda.

Una triste mirada fue todo lo que mostró el elfo, no le gustaba haber discutido con el mortal mas era necesario, una respuesta afirmativa a Aragorn le habría llenado de ilusiones y promesas, y él no deseaba eso, una vida libre quería disfrutar el elfo, cerca de su naturaleza.

" Perdóname Aragorn, no deseo hacerte daño, no deseo que sufras por mi.. no deseo el sufrimiento de Arwen.."

Haldir sonrió al ver la partida del mortal, justo como lo esperaba Legolas le prefería a el, un elfo experimentado que le sabría complacer. Ahora que estaban solos podría reclamar lo que en otros tiempos no exigió.

- Entonces hermoso mío, - decía Haldir, atrayéndole una vez mas hacia la orilla  – ¿me regalaras esta mañana?

- Haldir, no, no deseo..

Mas la boca de Haldir empezaba a trabajar en su delicada oreja haciéndole estremecer, sus manos rodeaban su cintura forzándole aun mas al acercamiento, fue entonces cuando el príncipe se dio cuenta de que el elfo se hallaba desnudo.

- ¡Haldir! – exclamó Legolas al sentir un miembro excitado cercano al suyo.

- Déjame tenerte, déjame hacerte vibrar de emoción.

- ¡Oh! Haldir..

Las lenguas elfas se encontraron, los besos eran mas candentes, las caricias mas pasionales y ansiosas. El Loriende pasaba sus manos por las formas curvas del joven elfo, magullando, apretándolas y haciéndose encontrar sus partes íntimas.

"Oh! Que bien se siente, quiero tener así, quiero que seas mío, quiero que me tengas dentro y supliques aun mas por mi.."

Haldir bajo por todo su pecho, excitándole aun mas llevándole a recorrer esos caminos que el mismo le mostró su primera vez, que piel tan tersa, que sensación mas suave a sus labios.. que hermosa torre se empezaba a levantar ante su labor.

- Es esto tan.. tan magnífico como le recuerdo – declaró el Loriende obligando al elfo a recostarse en la orilla, yacía solo cubierto por pequeñas olas que le llevaban la frescura de aquella laguna.

- Quiero sentirla, quiero esos labios tuyos en mi..

- Bien lo recuerdas aún.. 

"solos unos momentos tendrás ese poder sobre mi, yo mismo me complazco al darte este placer mas mi tiempo llegara y rendirás tus fuerzas a mi.."

Empezó Haldir a trabajar apasionadamente, brindado al príncipe de satisfacción, escuchando como dulces gemidos salían de aquellos labios tan finos, su mirada perdida en los cielos, sus deseos consumiéndole. El mismo Loriende cumplía ahora dos trabajos, atendiendo al joven y a sí mismo, ante aquella vista tan perfecta que tenía ante él.

Mas Legolas no era egoísta y deseaba que Haldir participara de esa sensación que le profería, tomó la cabeza del Loriende y le obligó a hincarse junto a el, dejando expuesto su intimidad ante la boca sensual del príncipe. Empezó a su vez Haldir a experimentar todas esas ticas sensaciones que solo Legolas sabía infundir en él, no sabía si era por su condición de varón, por su estatus real, o por la simple hermosura que le rodeaba, toda esa conjunción le estremecía.

Haldir atendía al elfo con una mano mientras experimentaba las delicias en su cuerpo. A punto estaba ya de estallar, de sucumbir su cuerpo a todos esos besos y caricias compartidos.

- Es tiempo, es ahora el momento.

- Bien – afirmó Legolas hincándose frente a Haldir esperando que el Loriende tomará su posición.

- No esta vez, amado mío, hoy te mostraré aquella lección que te faltaba. – declaró Haldir sonriendo maliciosamente

- ¿qué dices Haldir? – preguntó Legolas consternado.

- No has mas que experimentado el don del mando, del control sobre la otra persona, mas hay otra parte que no te mostré, la de la sumisión, la obediencia a tu amo. Te agradara..

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh! Haldir, en eso estamos en desacuerdo yo no..

Haldir mostró furia pasional en sus ojos, tanto deseaba poseerle y nada se lo impediría. 

- Hazlo Legolas, nada temas que nosotros los elfos controlamos muy bien el dolor.

- ¿No entiendes? ¡no quiero ser sometido!

- ¿Nunca antes te han controlado? – preguntó Haldir con indecible emoción, esa idea en su mente le agradaba mucho, sería él, el primero en ambos aspectos del príncipe - Lo disfrutaras Legolas, hasta me suplicaras que lo repita..

- No lo quiero Haldir – se negó Legolas intentando ponerse en pie.

- ¡Ven aquí! – gritó Haldir tumbándole en la las suaves olas.

- ¡Haldir! ¡No!

- ¡No grites! – prorrumpió el Loriende maniatándole con ambas manos a la espalda-  ¿quieres que un grupo de orcos nos ataque e invada nuestro refugio?

- ¡Déjame Haldir! ¡No deseo esto!

- ¡Tu no me vas a dejar así!

El Loriende lo controlaba bien, su destreza en batalla le servía de sobre manera en esta situación, aún con la agilidad de Legolas, con su fuerza y bravura no era rival para los cientos de años de experiencia cuidando su amado reino de Lothlorien.

- Haldir tu sabes lo que pasara si tu me .. si me posees... – dijo Legolas volteando atrás de el para convencer a su opresor.

- Vamos Legolas, no tengas miedo de mi, que te trataré con mucho amor y dulzura.- declaró Haldir controlándolo

- ¡No Haldir! Suéltame ya!

- No lo haré, y ahora..

Legolas lo sentía, empezaba a sentir un duro cuerpo cercano a sus fronteras, no podía detenerle, le obligaba el guerrero elfo a inclinarse aun mas, se sentía tan indefenso el joven príncipe, pues mientras con una mano le maniataba, con la otra le obligaba a arquearse mas, dejando expuesto todo su ser, toda su integridad a merced del Loriende.

- ¡Oh! Pero que hermoso! Me alegro de que te hallas conservado intacto para mi

- ¡Haldir no! – gritó Legolas con esfuerzos desesperados de escapar, mas una fuerza incontenible del cuerpo de Haldir le obligo a caer de frente en la orilla del lago.

"Oh! Elbereth! ¡Pero como se atreve a tocarle contra su voluntad!"

Trataba de resistir su cuerpo, de evitar que atravesaran sus barreras, mas nada detuvo al elfo, lentamente entro el Loriende, mas ninguna crema ni aceite había sido preparada, y dolor que le causaba era inmenso, trató de gritar, de pedir auxilio, mas Haldir cubrió su boca con la mano que antes le obligaba a inclinarse.

- No.. No Haldir, ¡por favor..! – musitaba el príncipe

- Calma, pequeño mío, acostúmbrate y disfrútalo como yo.. – susurró Haldir con deleite en sus ojos.

Una y otra vez su honor había sido manchado, su vida de ahora en adelante cambiaría ante los ojos de otros elfos, el no deseaba eso, solo había sido curiosidad de su juventud, no estar a la merced de otros, no, eso nunca le sucedería a él, no permitiría que aquella luz que cubre vagamente los ojos de los elfos alguna vez poseídos se albergara en su mirada, no, él no, el se conservaría libre, intacto de toda mancha, mas ahora, después de haber sido poseído por Haldir,  tendría que vivir con ello y afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

- Esto es hermoso Legolas, deberías agradecerme, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan bien...

- .. ya no.. por favor..Haldir... ya basta..

Aquellos ojos grises les observaban, veían como gruesas lágrimas caían en el agua y se confundían con ella, como se trataba de resistir el elfo y sus gritos eran acallados, ¿cómo era posible que siguiera tan quieto al ver eso? ¿Cómo podría permitir que alguien tratara así a su amado? Mas el rechazo que había sufrido, la negación al amor que le profesaba dolía también. Mas su mano no le obedeció, empuño la espada, tomó la vaina dispuesto a desenfundarla, mas alguien mas apareció ante ellos.

- ¡Déjalo elfo maldito! Si no quieres probar el acero de mi hacha. – amenazó un enano furioso blandiendo su enorme hacha sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Señor enano! Pero si Legolas y yo pasamos un buen rato, ¿no es verdad amigo mío?

Legolas no respondió, después de tanto dolor sufrido, su cabeza había decidido bloquear tan terrible episodio.

Haldir sonrió, había llegado el enano justo en el momento en que había terminado, satisfecho el guerrero de Lorien, se apartó de Legolas, dejándole descansar en la orilla y sin decir mas, entro en las aguas de la laguna.

Gimli le observó hasta el momento en que llegó al otro lado, donde su ropa le esperaba, se escabulló entre los arbustos perdiéndose a la vista. Soltó el enano el hacha, se acercó al elfo inconsciente y tratando de evitarlo, aún así no pudo dejar de admirar su desnudez.

- Señor elfo, responda por favor

Tomó Gimli con manos temblorosas a Legolas, le volteo y descanso su cabeza en sus piernas, le agitaba y le golpeaba lentamente en las mejillas, como había visto que las mujeres hacían a las que desmayaban, y el elfo estaba desmayado.

- Señor elfo, por favor, despierte..

Abrió Legolas lentamente sus ojos, trato de alejarse de allí mas Gimli le detuvo diciendo:

- Calma, señor elfo, soy yo, Haldir se ha retirado..

- ¡Gimli! ¿tu.. tu has visto..? – preguntó Legolas tratando de cubrirse mientras se incorporaba a su lado.

Nada respondió el enano mas la tristeza se veía en su rostro, pues había sido testigo de las caricias que tempranamente había disfrutado.

- Gimli, por favor, dame tu palabra que a nadie comentaras esto.

- No puedo callar, señor elfo, el ha cometido una bajeza con usted, y aún siendo usted elfo no lo desearía a nadie, ni a mi peor enemigo, Haldir debe pagar.

- No, Gimli, no, por favor, dame tu palabra, no deseo que esto se sepa, mucho menos en la comunidad

- Pero Legolas, ellos deben de saber que clase de elfo es ese.. Haldir.

- No, Gimli, eso es entre Haldir y yo y nada tiene que ver la comunidad..

Legolas puso una mano sobre el hombro del enano y Gimli lo notó, la mirada preocupada del elfo le suplicaba su silencio y el ante esos ojos azules, el enano quedaba totalmente indefenso.

- Bien, señor elfo, le doy mi palabra de no decir nada, mas alguna vez yo necesitaré un servicio suyo.

- Gracias Gimli

Diciendo esto Legolas trató de incorporarse e ir por sus vestiduras, mas el dolor que le embarga se acentúo al momento de tratar de levantarse. Gimli lo notó y ganándole la carrera trajo acercó sus ropas al elfo.

- Gracias.. de nuevo señor enano.

No dijo nada mas, el hijo de Gloin tomó su hacha y viendo que Legolas pudo arreglárselas solo, regreso en busca de comida.


	3. ¡Venganza!

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación. Contiene SLASH así que si no os gusta saber de eso, no lo leas, advertido estas...(´^-^`) Muajajaja.. soy MALA!.. 

CAPITULO 3

Aragorn no podía conciliar el sueño ese día, aun con la seguridad que le daba la gente de la Dama Galadriel , su corazón no descansaba, no  podía creer lo fácil que le fue a Haldir dominar a Legolas, ¿como es que al principio de su encuentro pareció no rehuir sus caricias?, ¿por qué? ¿habría tenido contacto con el antes? ¿sería uno de los elfos con quien estuvo? Todo esto tenía a Aragorn pensativo, caminaba entre sus dos compañeros que yacían dormidos, observó a Legolas lejano a ellos, parecía tratar de ser mas fuerte no contándole a los otros. Luchando con su tristeza muy en silencio.

Mucho se lamentaba el heredero de Isildur de no actuar tan rápidamente, de dejar que Haldir hubiese llegado tan lejos, de tener que agradecer la fortaleza del enano al rescatar a Legolas de las manos de Haldir.

"Inútil que soy, si hubiera sido un Orco quien le atacara no hubiera yo tardado en reaccionar, mas siendo elfos ambos.. "

La mañana había traído con ella un Legolas diferente, con una profunda resolución en los ojos, toda la noche no había conciliado el descanso, no dejaba de pensar en las caricias de Haldir, en el trato que le dio y la lección que forzosamente aprendió, lección que nunca querría repetir. Pasó las primeras horas del día lejos del grupo, recolectando algunas hermosas hierbas de olor decía, cuando le preguntaban sobre su partida.

Aragorn se trataba de acercar mas Legolas le rehuía, parecía saber de sus buenas intenciones mas no las quería, el mismo tendría que afrentar sus temores.

- Legolas – llamó Aragorn al elfo que destinaba su tiempo a afilar sus armas con fina delicadeza. Algunas hojas de un tipo de planta extraña mas no desconocida para el montaraz se veían salir por su bolso.

- Dime – respondió el elfo sentado en un viejo tronco, con varios tipos de dagas y cuchillos alrededor que había traído desde su reino del Bosque Negro.

- Quisiera hablar contigo

- No deseo platica alguna en este momento Aragorn, me encuentro ocupado.

- ¿Durante cuanto tiempo vas a estar así sin decir nada?

Legolas detuvo su labor y levanto los ojos hacia el mortal intrigado.

- ¿De que me hablas?

- Sé lo que paso con Haldir

"Vamos, dime, habla conmigo que yo te sabré escuchar, que si tu me lo pides yo mismo terminare con la existencia de Haldir"

El elfo abrió la boca para hablar mas no dijo palabra alguna y siguió con su trabajo.

- Legolas, ¿piensas dejarlo así? ¿No harás nada para defenderte?

- ¡Ese es un asunto entre Haldir y yo, y nada de eso te incumbe, hijo de Arathorn

- Entonces lo disfrutaste, ¿no es verdad? – insistió Aragorn tratando de que el elfo liberara su ira y sentimientos, mas no fue eso lo que obtuvo, sino la sonrisa mas enigmática que había visto en elfo alguno.

- El baño con el fue.. inolvidable

- ¡Legolas! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡El te forzó! – gritó el humano tomando al elfo de un brazo  obligándole a ponerse en pie.

"¿Cómo puedes...? ¿Cómo pudiste disfrutarlo?"

- ¿Así lo ves tu? – interrogó el príncipe elfo con otra sonrisa de satisfacción -  Eres un simple mortal. Nunca entenderías mis gustos

- ¿Nunca? ¿No podría satisfacerte como él?

- Nunca

_"Demonios Legolas ¿que tengo que hacer para que me entiendas?"_

Aragorn no soportó mas, quería golpearle por el odio que sentía, mas también quería demostrarle que el también podía ofrecerle lo que Haldir le daba y mas, sin embargo no supo como externarlo, mas que con un beso. Le tomó de la cintura e imprimió en aquellos labios tan sedosos todo el coraje y deseo que sentía por el, sin embargo el joven elfo que al principio lo disfruto, termino separándose de él

- ¡Aragorn! Ya te he dicho que no deseo nada mas contigo.. además Gimli se acerca

Efectivamente el enano venía en busca de su amigo para recorrer los hermosos parajes de Lothlorien como hacían al terminar el desayuno.

- Señor elfo, ¿se encuentra bien?

- Mucho mejor Gimli, eso mismo le decía a Aragorn, he pasado una noche deliciosa.- respondió Legolas poniendo sus armas en su bolso, escondió las hojas aquellas y se alistó para seguir a su amigo enano.

El enano se sorprendió al escuchar tales palabras, mas no dijo nada, examino la cara del mortal, le saludo y marchó junto a Legolas por la cálida ciudad de los Galadrim.

El carácter de Gimli se animaba mucho al pasear al lado de Legolas, muy diferentes eran sus constituciones, uno siendo alto, esbelto, de buen ver, con ojos y cabello mas brillantes que el sol mismo, con esa voz que invitaba a soñar despierto, con ese cuerpo que incitaba a ser amado, y él, un simple enano, con grande barba rojiza, con pequeños ojos chispeantes, con las voz mas fuerte y grave que algún habitante de Lorien hubiera alguna vez escuchado,  todo un señor enano, y no cualquiera, hijo de Glóin, uno de aquellos doce que acompaño al gran Tharin Escudo de Roble, uno de aquellos que estuvieron en la batalla de los cinco ejércitos, su sangre no desmerecía en nada a la del príncipe elfo.

- Te pido una gran disculpa Gimli, hijo de Glóin – dijo el elfo parándose al pasar por el flet donde estaban alojados

- ¿Por qué Legolas?

- No es mi deseo en este momento recorrer los caminos del bello Lorien

- ¿Tienes alguna tarea en la que te pudiera ayudar?

- No, y es por eso que me disculpo, debo subir.

- ¿Qué? ¡Legolas! 

El elfo no respondió, subió ágil y rápidamente por la escala que se tendía a lo largo del árbol, Aragorn de lejos lo observó y pudo ver desde aquella distancia el rostro serio y decidido del príncipe.

Habían pasado horas desde que Legolas le había dejado, el montaraz paso la tarde hablando con Boromir, quien tenía muchas dudas acerca de la marcha y mas aún cuando el recibimiento por parte de Galadriel le había inquietado el alma, mucha confusión veía en su futuro y no sabía el por que.

Los hobbits hablaban y caminaban juntos, viendo y deleitándose con las maravillas de aquel Bosque dorado. Intercambiando opiniones sobre las virtudes elficas, sobre la buena comida, sobre el exquisito vino. Solo Frodo y Sam guardaban para si, lo que un extraño espejo les había revelado.

Al fin, por el final de la noche cuando todos se encontraban reunidos en el pabellón, después de la despedida de la Dama Galadriel y el señor Celeborn, intercambiaban opiniones para saber que rumbo seguirían y si el destino les guiaría a Minas Tirith, habrían de seguir por el Río Grande mas, ¿después que sería de la comunidad?

Legolas se disculpo un momento de la compañía y fue al flet que compartía con el enano y el mortal, tiempo después cuando todos se preparaban a descansar, se vio bajar un hermoso elfo vestido con la mayor sencillez y finura, todos quedaron sin habla, incluso Pippin, que siempre encontraba palabra, sea oportuna o inoportuna. 

Legolas, se acercaba a ellos llevando una botella plateada en sus manos, con algún exquisito vino pensaron los demás, mas no era eso lo que llamaba su atención, su cabello había sido cepillado y trenzado con habilidad, le brillaban los hilos dorados a la luz tibia a los primeros rayos de la luna, sus ojos no expresaban mas dolor ni tristeza que los jóvenes hobbits habían advertido el día anterior, resplandecía su mirada, su cuerpo estaba envuelto de la seda mas rica y pura que se podía encontrar de un hermoso color plateado, había de ser confeccionada para un príncipe y eso era lo que Legolas era.

Aragorn, quien aún hablaba con Boromir y escuchaba sus dudas de seguir o no hasta Minas Tirith, no se había percatado del nuevo aspecto de Legolas, giro su cabeza al ver que su interlocutor ya no le prestaba mas atención, y al verle allí, vestido en plata, con brillo en su mirada, con la elegancia que le caracterizaba, deseo tenerle en ese mismo momento.

"Oh!Por Elbereth!..."

Merry fue el primero en romper el silencio mientras se acercaba a Legolas con una sonrisa en la boca.

- Legolas, ¡pero pareces un príncipe!

- Pero Merry, Legolas lo es, ¿no lo recuerdas? – agregó Pippin llegando a su lado sin quitarle la mirada al elfo.

- Oh! Pues que yo lo había olvidado ¿vas a alguna fiesta, Legolas?

El elfo sonrío ligeramente y contestó:

- Si, mas la fiesta a la que voy es privada, y mucho me temo que no podrán acompañarme.

- Oh! ¡Que te diviertas! – exclamó Pippin al ver que Legolas pasaba entre el grupo sin decir nada mas.

Frodo advirtió la confusa luz que había en su alrededor, y su corazón se agitó al sentir una sombra de odio al pasar frente a él, no sabría decir con exactitud si su temor fue la mirada de Legolas o la de Boromir mismo.

- Legolas.. – murmuró Frodo sin mirarle a los ojos.

Aragorn le cerró el paso teniendo a Boromir a un lado.

- ¡Pero que bien luces elfo!

- Gracias Boromir, daré un paseo mas.. deseo estar solo – agregó mirando a Aragorn al decir estas ultimas palabras.

- No olvides que mañana temprano partimos 

Los mortales asintieron y cedieron el paso.

- ¿Pero que le pasa a Legolas, Aragorn? Parece que tiene planes para esta noche..¿Aragorn? – preguntó Boromir intrigado.

Aragorn había partido siguiendo a Legolas, la sola idea de que pudiera regresar con el Loriende le carcomía el alma.

Cierto Flet se hallaba aún iluminado, ciertas dudas corrían por su cabeza mientras Legolas subía, ya había estado allí una vez, hacía tanto tiempo, y el recuerdo le causaba escalofríos, mas con valor subió por aquella escala.

Aragorn le vio subir, veía la sonrisa en el rostro del príncipe y esa imagen le angustiaba por que no podía creer en las preferencias del elfo, algo se coloco en su boca antes de traspasar las cortinas del flet, el mortal quedo abajo entre las sombras, esperando el momento propicio para acompañarles. 

Legolas encontró a su antiguo amigo, Haldir se hallaba allí descansando de su larga jornada de trabajo, mas no era del todo un receso, pues estudiaba a la luz de una lámpara, mapas extendidos sobre una mesa redonda, debía acompañar al grupo al día siguiente y buscaba la mejor ruta, pero la vista de aquel hermoso príncipe elfo le llenó de sumo placer. No esperaba verle aún, tal vez el día siguiente cuando les guiará hasta los márgenes del Cauce de Plata como le había indicado su señora, podría expresar alguna palabra de disculpa al elfo y ganar si no su amistad, al menos su respeto.

Se apresuró a darle la bienvenida, mucho había pensado el Loriende acerca de su ultimo encuentro, sabía que no había procedido bien, que había abusado de ese momento de éxtasis haciendo esa lección muy dolorosa para el joven príncipe.

- ¡Legolas! Pero que sorpresa es el verte aquí No te esperaba.

- Haldir he venido a presentar mis respetos a mi señor. – dijo Legolas haciendo una reverencia

Haldir vaciló, no entendía la actitud del príncipe, mas aquellas galas, aquella gallardía y hermosura presentada a sus ojos le complacía. No deseaba perder ni un momento mas,  debían festejar los dos aquel encuentro, Haldir no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad que se le presentaba como un regalo.

- Legolas, pasa por favor

- ¡Oh! Pero tal vez no deba interrumpirte, mucho trabajo debe de tener un capitán de guardias de las fuerzas de Lorien – dijo Legolas al ver la pila de mapas sobre aquella mesa

- No te preocupes, que mi cabeza guarda en ella, mejor cada piedra y cada seña de estos lugares para que un mapa pueda enseñarme algo nuevo, ven amigo mío, y toma asiento junto a mi.

El Loriende paso su brazo por la cintura de Legolas, invitándole a seguir un poco mas al fondo, allá detrás de aquellos biombos y cortinas que ocultaban a la vista de otros flets su lecho de descanso. Una luz velada iluminaba aquel rincón, tenue y vacilante, las luz de la luna se filtraba por las ramas del gran árbol donde se hallaban ubicados, fresca brisa corría por ese rincón. Tomó el príncipe asiento en una silla acojinada mientras Haldir hacía lo mismo frente a él.

A la luz de las velas, Legolas parecía brillar, su cabello le había peinado con sumo esmero y las ropas que llevaba revelaban la esbelta figura y contornos de su cuerpo atlético.

- He traído un poco de vino para demostrarte mi gratitud

Volvió el Loriende a vacilar, la duda se presentó en sus ojos al escuchar al príncipe tan dispuesto a hacer las pases con él, cuando debería ser al revés.

- Pero Legolas, no comprendo, no es necesario, además creo ser yo quien deba presentarte a ti mis disculpas, te he tratado con bajeza y eso no es digno de un amigo y menos de un caballero como yo.

- ¡Oh! Haldir – exclamó Legolas poniendo la botella en la mesita que les separaba – Esa lección que me diste aunque fuerte, me ha gustado de sobre manera, no pude resistir tal acción en ese momento, mas en otros momentos he reflexionado y te declaro mi gratitud por enseñarme nuevos caminos

Y diciendo esto el joven elfo puso una mano en la rodilla del Loriende que sintió su corazón latir con mas fuerza.

" _Legolas, que no puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven.. No puedo creer el buen corazón que tienes_"

- Dame una copa que deseo brindar a tu salud, mi querido Haldir.

- ¿Una copa? Bien, espera.

Salió el Loriende de aquel rincón para volver  a los pocos instantes con una copa con bordes dorados en la base, una visita inesperada se había instalado después un difícil ascenso, en las orilla cercana a la esquina de donde salían las voces.

- ¿Solo una? ¿No piensas en compartir conmigo este exquisito elixir?

- Mas disfrutare ese néctar, si tus labios le prueban primero, mejor sabor tendrá a mi paladar si compartimos la misma fuente.

Haldir desconfiaba, no bebería el primero, bien conocía el carácter de Legolas, y aunque le tenía por noble y justo, no por eso dejaba de ser un bravo guerrero, le había ofendido mas no entendía aún, que le hubiera tan pronto perdonado.

Sonrió Legolas, se puso en pie frente al Loriende y tomó la copa rozando la mano de Haldir, llenó la copa hasta el borde y sin vacilar tomó de ella hasta vaciarle.

- ¿Desconfías aún de mi, querido amigo?

- Nnoo.. no, Legolas, creo en tus palabras. – respondió Haldir, quien tomó la copa ofrecida por el elfo y repitió la misma acción. – Desearía tomar ya no mas de esta copa, si no beber la miel de tus labios. – agregó Haldir tomándole de la cintura para acercarle

- Pero mi querido Haldir, - interrumpió Legolas separándose un poco - ¿desprecias mi regalo? ¿No me acompañaras mas a terminarle?

"S_olamente una mas,  por favor.._"

- Mejor regalo tengo en ti, nada mas podría pedir. – respondió el Loriende imprimiendo fuerte beso en los labios del príncipe quien al principio le rehuyó ahora le rodeaba con ambos brazos.

"_¡Maldito! ¡Si he creído en la inocencia de Legolas debí de estar loco!_"

Aquellos ojos grises no resistieron tal traición a su honor, y se apartó de allí, repulsión debía de sentir ahora el heredero de Isildur por ambos, mas aun por aquel a quien había confesando estúpidamente sus sentimientos.

Legolas le apartó sutilmente, tomó la copa de las manos de un Haldir apasionado y bebió el resto de ella sin apartar la mirada de su compañero. Tomó de nuevo la botella de vino y la ofreció al Loriende, mas al elevarla pronunció:

-  He aquí vertidos mi mas sinceros sentimientos para ti, mi señor Haldir!

Haldir complacido con tal elogio, bebió de la copa presentada ante él y le vació sin dejar mas gota en ella. Legolas arrojó la botella a un lado estrellándose lejos de ellos, se acercó a Haldir para besarle. Sus labios se fusionaron y manos expertas empezaban a recorrer las formas del joven elfo, le arrancaban suaves gemidos de satisfacción, sus cuerpos juntos, el Loriende sobre su cuello, el príncipe rodeándole con ambos brazos ocultando las expresiones de su rostro.

- Deseo tenerte Legolas, deseo yacer contigo esta noche en mi lecho. – declaró Haldir tomándole de ambas manos para guiarle a su cama.

- Amado Haldir, no espero mas, mi cuerpo ansía tus caricias.

Ambos tomaron asiento a la orilla de la cama, intercambiaban besos y caricias, Haldir le obligó a recostarse, mientras Legolas cerraba los ojos a aquella imagen que se le presentaba. Despojó el guerrero de Lorien de su camisa al príncipe y recorrió primero con sus manos el varonil pecho, luego impregnó de besos aquella piel desnuda, susurraba su nombre y la agitación se empezaba a presentar en Legolas.

"_Debo resistir, debo resistir tal repulsión.._"

Guió Haldir sus besos al norte de aquel cuerpo tan exquisito que se le presentaba, hasta pasar por el cuello del joven elfo, le besó de nuevo con pasión desenfrenada mientras Legolas le acariciaba el hermoso cabello que el bravo guerrero ostentaba con orgullo. 

Haldir no dejaba sus manos quietas ni un instante, ya se enfilaban en su carrera hacia aquel lugar tan privado del joven cuando las manos de Legolas le detuvieron.

- Aun no mi señor, aun no.. – dijo Legolas quien le obligo a besarle de nuevo, le cambio de posición, dejaba al Loriende bajo su cuerpo, le incitaba con caricias por el cuello, le besaba aquellas orejas haciéndole gemir de placer, abría lentamente sus vestiduras dejando expuesto el fornido pecho del caballero.

- ¡Oh! Legolas..

- Mi señor, usted se merece... – murmuró Legolas sin dejar de besar su pecho

- Dime..

- Se merece el elixir que yo pudiera brindarle..

Haldir sonrió, aun sin abrir los ojos tomó las palabras con otro sentido y gozó cada caricia que el elfo le ofrecía, la suave brisa le reconfortaba, los labios de Legolas sobre su cuello y pecho eran tan suaves y delicados, tal sensación le embriagaba de placer, le hacía soñar, le enviaba por dulces caminos que siempre gustaba de recorrer, de perderse en ellos.

La mañana llegó a él con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, sus sueños habían sido confusos y Legolas no se encontraba allí para recibir los primeros rayos junto a él, no debió de ser mucho lo que compartieron pues sus ropas aun las llevaba puestas. Debía alistarse, mas algo raro le ocurría, la ligereza en su cabeza contrariaba el dolor en ella, peino los mechones que caían a su lado y nada raro vio en ellos, cambio de ropas, dio un vistazo al espejo y...


	4. El adios a lo que era lo mas bello

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación. Contiene SLASH así que si no os gusta saber de eso, no lo leas, advertido estas...(´^-^`) Os la dedico mis bellas niñas, LG por apoyarme en momento bajos de mi animo, y Any por preocuparse por mi salud, Aranzazu por ser tan linda como siempre y todas las demas que me dan animo para seguir. 

CAPITULO 4

La mañana había llegado a Legolas con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, la poción era fuerte y lo primero que hizo al ver los rayos del sol, fue mirarse en un espejo, al constatar  que todo en él se hallaba en su lugar, levantó al enano que ya empezaba a sentir las molestias de los rayos del sol sobre sus ojos cerrados. Aragorn ya no se encontraba allí, había visto como Legolas llegaba en la noche tratando de conservar el equilibrio, mucho debió de haber bebido para llegar en ese estado, el licor no afectaba tan rápidamente a un elfo y eso le hizo llegar a esa conclusión. ¿Qué mas podrían hacer dos elfos solos que anteriormente habían compartido caricias?

Aragorn se encontraba profundamente molesto con el elfo y hablaba con Boromir que aun seguía con las dudas rondándole en su cabeza, miró al príncipe de reojo y saludo secamente sin mencionar nada. Boromir se extraño de esta actitud.

- Creo que el elfo se ha pasado de copas, ayer le he visto subir con dificultad al flet, y eso debe significar que la fiesta fue buena.

Nada respondió Aragorn, miraba a Legolas alejarse hacia el río, quien sabe, tal vez se reuniría de nuevo con su amado Haldir para despedirse.

- Vayamos a almorzar con los medianos, Aragorn, que creo que no dejaran mucho si nos retrasamos. 

- Iré en un momento, aparta algo para mi por favor.

- También lo haré para Legolas.

No le importó este ultimo comentario al mortal y como parecía ya su costumbre siguió los pasos del elfo para hablar de una vez por todas con el, habría de hacerle sentir el desprecio que sentía, la repugnancia que le daba su ser y le confesaría que sus sentimientos por él,  murieron en una noche al calor de las copas.

Legolas se encontraba refrescando su cuerpo y alma, limpiando cada marca que Haldir pudo dejar en él, como si le quemará, no sabía lo que estaría pasando el Loriende en ese momento mas al imaginárselo sonrió, esa sonrisa fue sorprendida por el mortal, quien la malentendió, el príncipe debía recordar con agrado las caricias del Loriende y por eso sonreía.

- ¿Disfrutaste de una nueva noche a su lado, Legolas? – preguntó Aragorn desde la orilla

- ¡Aragorn! ¿qué deseas? 

- ¿Has pasado una buena noche?

- No entiendo lo que dices, mas mi cabeza me duele y no deseo discutir tan temprano.

- ¿Fue benevolente esta vez Haldir contigo?

- ¡Aragorn retírate! Estoy ocupado.

- ¿Y ayer no lo estabas para el?

- ¡Aragorn! Me molestas, ¿deseas discutir? Este no es el momento,... hijo de Arathorn

Este ultimo comentario, hirió mucho el orgullo del mortal, la forma en que lo había dicho no sonó bien a sus oídos y no importándole que el elfo estuviera a medio cubrir por el agua se dirigió a donde estaba, Legolas le miró con asombró, ¿en verdad quería pelear allí, en semejante situación? Debía estar loco este mortal para tal hecho, y Aragorn lo estaba, loco de rabia de pensar que elfo tenía tan poco honor al irse a ofrecer al Loriende quien le había mancillado su honor y su orgullo, loco de celos que alguien mas le hubiera tocado una vez que el había expuesto sus sentimientos.

- ¿Qué haces Aragorn?, retírate.

- Mírame.. elfo – ordenó Aragorn

Legolas le miro con desprecio pues había arrebatado su jabón y tela con un sencillo golpe.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Este no es el momento

- Quiero que sepas el desprecio que siento por ti, te has convertido en una prostituta al ofrecerte de esta manera..

Un fuerte golpe cerró la boca al mortal para responder con el mismo en el abdomen desnudo del elfo. Legolas se enfureció y aprovechando su dolor se abalanzó sobre el mortal haciéndole caer, ambos golpes se repartían debajo del agua, mas sabía el príncipe en la desventaja que se encontraba al exponerse así, sin ropa alguna, sin proponérselo Aragorn  dio un fuerte golpe en la parte mas sensible de Legolas, quien estando debajo del agua dejó exclamar un grito de dolor, no pudo sostenerse mas y cayo de rodillas, el agua le empujó y en vano el príncipe podía ponerse en pie, su debilidad por la poción, el dolor de cabeza y ahora la pelea con Aragorn habían hecho mella en el, sus sentidos elficos aun no estaban del todo recuperados pues en otras circunstancias Aragorn no habría corrido con tanta suerte.

El mortal no había podido darse cuenta de lo sucedido pues el mismo luchaba con la corriente por ponerse en pie, avanzó unos metros mas movido por el agua hasta que logró emerger de pie. No veía a Legolas por ninguna parte, supo que el mismo habría propinado un golpe al elfo, mas no sabía en que parte había sido, su rostro dejaba ver algunas marcas de los puños certeros de Legolas, un poco de sangre salía de la comisura de su boca.

- ¡Legolas! – gritó el mortal buscándole

No hubo respuesta por ninguna parte, el agua corría con mas fuerza en la mañana, una silueta un poco mas lejos de el se advertía, trataba en vano de salir de aquel remolino que le volvía a hundir.

- ¡Legolas!

Se lanzó Aragorn preocupado, que hubieran salido esas palabras de su boca no significaba que odiara al elfo, no, su amor por el príncipe era tal que no moría tan fácilmente, el resentimiento le invadía, nado lo mas rápido que pudo, sujeto la mano del elfo mientras trataba de sacarle de aquel lugar, cuando al fin pudo sostenerse y nadar por si mismo Legolas soltó la mano del mortal y nado hasta el lugar donde había dejado sus pertenencias. 

Furia había en los ojos del elfo como nunca antes había visto. Aún el dolor le invadía, una gran migraña en su cabeza, una molestia en su corazón y una dolencia que se sentía entre sus piernas haciéndole flaquear.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Aragorn preocupado al verlo arquearse para encerrarse un momento entre sus piernas.

- ¡Déjame!

- Legolas...

- Suficiente daño me has causado, hijo de Arathorn,  si no hubiera empeñado mi palabra en esta comunidad, desde este momento le dejaría, mas mi deber es para Frodo, y por el honor de mi país, seguiré hasta donde mi vida me lo permita.

No dijo nada el mortal, se alejó de allí confundido, había encendido la cólera en aquel en quien su corazón seguía y no sabía como proseguir al respecto. Mojado como estaba Aragorn pasó a un lado de la comunidad quien advirtieron la humedad y las marcas de pelea en el, nadie se atrevió a decir nada, si hubiera sido atacado por orcos o algún otro enemigo, no caminaría el mortal de esa manera, enojado y meditabundo, poco después paso Legolas cerca de ellos también húmedo, con marcas también en su bello rostro, ambos dirigiéndose al mismo lugar, uno a cambiar sus ropas y el otro por su bolsa de viaje para unirles a las demás. 

Una pelea entre ellos debió de efectuarse, eso desanimó al grupo, muchos sabían de la amistad tan hermosa que compartían ambos y sentían mucho su enojo, tan solo Boromir y Gimli intuían la causa de esa pelea. La reciente perdida de Gandalf, había dañado el animo de la comunidad, no sabían ahora como lidiar con el disgusto de sus dos compañeros. A uno le habían tomado por líder, a otro por fiel centinela, excelente guerrero y gran amigo.

Todos se preparaban para la partida después del almuerzo, Legolas caminaba como siempre al lado de Gimli detrás de los hobbits, Aragorn y Boromir iban a la cabeza, perdido entre sus pensamientos pasaban una vez mas por el agua blanca a la luz del sol. Cuando una silueta envuelta en capa gris con capucha se les acercó cruzando el pasto del claro, Haldir habría de cumplir con el encargo de sus señores. Frodo le saludó con alegría, mas no entendía la mirada tan oscura y seria que mostraba el Loriende, su rostro que siempre tenía en orgullo en mostrar, le cubría casi por completo con la capucha de la capa elfica.

- He sido enviado para que les sirva de guía – declaró poniéndose frente al disfuncional grupo – Si alguno de ustedes ha pensado en regresar por el norte, no podría cruzar. ¡Pero adelante! Su camino va ahora hacia el sur.

Aragorn le miraba con cierto desprecio y celos, Gimli con total frialdad e indeferencia, Boromir tratando de averiguar por que el inesperado aspecto del guerrero, Legolas trataba de ocultar su dolor tanto físico como emocional, los cabellos del Loriende no asomaban por ninguna parte y en su nerviosismo por la situación, estuvo a punto de reír, mas la vista del mortal se lo impedía. 

Todo eso era absurdo, una confusión de sentimientos presentaba el príncipe, enojo con Aragorn por su insulto y pelea, pena y risa por Haldir, le había dado una pócima que le hacía perder el cabello con rapidez para el anochecer de ese día no habría rastro del hermoso cabello rubio del Loriende, mas en ella también había mezclado algún tipo de somnífero para evitar que se sobrepasara y eso le afectó, había tomado el antídoto contra la calvicie mas no por el somnífero, muy difícil fue el camino de Legolas hasta su flet la noche anterior.

 Merry y Pippin intercambiaban opiniones, pues podían observar caminando detrás del elfo de Lorien, que de cuando en cuando metía una mano entre su capucha para sacar algunos mechones de cabello que guardaba en un saquito de terciopelo negro[Jun1] .

¿Debía el elfo haber pescado una enfermedad? ¿Sería contagiosa para los medianos? ¿No era cierto entonces que los elfos raramente se enfermaban? Todas estas dudas corrían entre los medianos quienes expresaban su opinión a espaldas del elfo, solo Frodo no opinaba nada, mucho le pesaba el anillo y la mirada de Boromir, como para encargarse de esos asuntos también. 

Por fin dieron vuelta en el recodo del río, y encontraron a una embarcación en forma de cisne, que llevaba en su centro, a Galadriel de pie y a Celeborn sentado junto a ella. Una vez embarcado el bote celebraron una comida para despedirse de la comunidad que dejaba ya los límites de Lothlorien. La dama observó las marcas en Aragorn y en Legolas, vio el cambio tan radical que su capitán de guardias había sufrido e inspeccionó el corazón de los cuatro, Boromir incluido por presentar una duda en su corazón.  

Adivinó el sentimiento entre el elfo y el mortal, reprobándole al principio, la negación del príncipe a tal amor ofrecido, el abuso de Haldir a Legolas y el castigo que el joven elfo había hecho en su guardián agrado en mucho a Galadriel quien no hubiera sabido como proceder ante semejante violación, el exilio hubiera merecido el elfo a su parecer, mas la vergüenza que debía sufrir ante los demás le sería de mejor utilidad. Y al final, la pelea entre esos dos, Legolas debía de sufrir mucho, y le admiró en su fortaleza. 

Una vez comprendido que algo oscuro se formaba encima de la comunidad por una traición, tuvo la certeza que no provenía de ellos, y que a través de su unidad podrían salir adelante. Trataban en vano de esconder sus sentimientos y emociones, mas todo eso era claro para la bruja del bosque.

Después de hablar sobre su viaje, y compartir la copa del adiós, procedió a dar a cada miembro de la compañía lo que complacía, según ellos mismos, a sus deseos, a Aragorn le tenía preparado una hermosa vaina para mantener protegida a Andúril, mas otro obsequio quiso hacer la dama, adivinaba cual era el deseo secreto del Elessar, mas no podía complacerle, ofreció en cambio la piedra verde al mortal, tratando con esto de borrar toda la inseguridad del mortal sobre sus sentimientos, recordándole la promesa y el amor que una vez sintió por su nieta Arwen, dama de Lorien. 

A los hobbits Merry y Pippin les obsequio cinturones de plata con broches de flores hechas con oro, a Boromir un cinturón de oro, al elfo Legolas, le presento un arco como los que usaban los Galadrim, además de un carcaj de flechas, Sam recibió una pequeña caja con la letra G grabada en ella y tierra del jardín de la Dama. Gimli recibió los tres cabellos dorados de manos de Galadriel y por ultimo dio a Frodo la luz de su estrella mas amada Eärendil y la advertencia sobre lo que habría visto en el espejo.

El sol ya estaba en el cenit, era el momento, la compañía ocupo sus puestos en las barcas fueron empujados por los elfos de Lorién usando largas vargas de color gris.

Haldir les miró al despedirse, no les había mencionado palabra alguna, Legolas no pudo evitar volver la cabeza, sus miradas se cruzaron mas en la del príncipe no había rencor alguno, mientras que en los de Haldir se encontraban envueltos en llamas de furia, el sol le daba de frente, y no se miraba ya a su alrededor, vestigio alguno del hermoso cabello del elfo, una risa infantil se escuchó en el corazón de Legolas, su venganza había sido justa y le disfrutaba en absoluto.

Aragorn, Frodo y Sam ocupaban una barca elfica, ligera como ninguna, Frodo no había querido apartarse del montaraz, y Sam no quería apartarse de su señor.

Boromir viajaba con los otros dos medianos, aún desde esa distancia podía sentir la llamada del anillo, podía ver el oro brillar en sus manos, tan resplandeciente como.. como el cabello de Legolas que brillaba ya con la luz del sol.

Pippin y Merry aun discutían sobre la salud de los elfos e inspeccionaban de cuando en cuando sus espaldas para cerciorarse de que no hubiera rastros de cabello caído.

Legolas y Gimli, como buenos amigos compartían la misma barca donde llevaban la mayor cantidad de provisiones, el elfo remaba pues le ayudaba a pensar libremente, siguiendo las otras dos embarcaciones, sintiendo alguna vez la mirada del montaraz, cuidándole, y otra vez la mirada del hijo de Gondor inspeccionándole.

El camino que llevaban les separaba ya de los elfos de Lorien, la voz tan especial de Galadriel se apagaba con la distancia, el río siguió en una curva y las orillas se elevaban a sus lados impidiéndoles ver lo ultimo del bosque dorado, los viajeros volvieron la cabeza, tenían lágrimas en los ojos por diferentes motivos, Gimli sollozaba.

- Mi ultima mirada ha sido para aquello que era más hermoso.

- En verdad que la mía también, la he dedicado a lo que "era" mas hermoso. – agregó Legolas con una sonrisa enigmática en su rostro.

Y diciendo esto ambos remaron con mas fuerza para continuar detrás de sus compañeros.

*****************************************************

Gracias por los reviews, mas si ya no consigo mas pues no tiene caso seguir.. saludos! Asi que animadme un poco! ^_^

* * *

PAGE \# "'Página: '#'  
'"  [Jun1]¡Soy Mala!


	5. Tentaciones

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen a J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación, mmm .. cero que aquí no hay ninguno. Jajajaja... Contiene **SLASH**, así que si no os gusta saber de eso, no lo leas, advertido estas...(´^-^`) 

CAPITULO 5

Así la compañía continuó navegando en aquellas aguas rápidas y anchas. Arrastrada siempre hacia el sur. Unos bosques desnudos se levantaban en una y otra orilla, y nada podían ver de las tierras que se extendían por detrás. Los grandes árboles pasaban junto a ellos como espectros, hundiendo en el agua las raíces torcidas y sedientas.

Continuaban remando, solo los tres mas altos hacían esta tarea, a pesar de lo mucho que quería Gimli apoyar a Legolas en el camino, pero la pala gris que utilizaba era demasiado larga para que el enano le maniobrase con facilidad, además Legolas quería pensar, y perderse en esa tarea, le tranquilizaba el espíritu. 

Así, las primeras tres horas del camino se escuchaba a un Gimli hablar de todo, como para olvidarse de su encierro entre tanta agua, hablaba sin preocupación, mas con la voz lo suficientemente acompasada para que no fueran mas que los oídos del elfo quienes captaran sus palabras. Pudo advertir que Legolas solo asentía, y se unía a la conversación solo con algunos adjetivos o haciendo una pregunta redundante, por fin acabo el enano en convencerse de que el señor elfo no deseaba hablar, y el fin con que Gimli deseaba hacer hablar a su amigo, era para obtener respuesta a sus preguntas sobre el porque de la pelea con Trancos, y si, había tenido la oportunidad de observar bien, ¿por qué parecía que Haldir escondía algo? Mucho afectaba a la comunidad, que dos fuertes pilares de la misma no pudieran resolver sus diferencias con palabras.

La mente del elfo estaba muy ocupada para prestar oídos a su buen amigo, a pesar de lo mucho que lo intentaba, de lo agradable que parecía la conversación de Gimli, no podía dejar de pensar en Aragorn y su celosa reacción.

De ahora en adelante sería mas cuidadoso con el Heredero de Isildur, no tenia derecho a tratarlo así, ya que ignoraba lo que Haldir y el habían pasado esa noche, ninguna explicación le daría para tratar de borrar esa imagen que Aragorn tenía de él. Estaba en su derecho, no daría explicaciones a menos de que se sintiera seguro y sólo si asi se lo exigían. 

Seguía aun en la comunidad, por que así se había convenido, su palabra estaba en ello,  proteger a Frodo, portador del anillo y a los demás miembros de la comunidad tanto como fuera le posible, aún a Aragorn. Pero no quería mas discusiones con él, por el bien de la comunidad y sobre todo por terminar con el dominio del Oscuro,  todo lo sufriría, apoyaría al portador del anillo hasta el final, y si Aragorn había sido elegido para guiarles, el elfo no iba a poner objeción alguna. 

Aragorn estaba también muy pensativo, les guiaba por la mitad del Río, tratando de alejar al grupo de los posibles ataques que se podían esconder entre los árboles de las orillas. Sin embargo, no era muy difícil esa tarea, ya que el camino era uno solo y único.

Al igual que Gimli, tanto Frodo como Sam trataban de hacer hablar a Trancos, intentaban por diversos medios llevar la conversación hacia lo útil y bueno que era para el grupo el contar con un elfo en el grupo, Sam expresaba su admiración por esos seres tan perfectos, llenos de sabiduría así como de belleza, capaces de poseer una extraordinaria fuerza a pesar de los esbeltos y delicados que parecían ser, un hobbit no era rival para un elfo, decía Sam,  y para un mortal casi podría jurar que la lucha sería desventajosa para el primero... a menos de que el elfo se encontrara en malas condiciones.

Nada dijo Trancos al respecto y sonreía con tristeza ante las claras indirectas de los medianos. Frodo agregaba, que los mortales así como los Hobbits y los enanos, todos tenían su luz especial, pero eran mas propensos a caer en las tentaciones que los elfos, los celos, mentiras, traiciones, malos deseos, podían nublar su buen corazón, tal como estaba haciendo aquel objeto que llevaba colgado sobre su pecho. Muchos le deseaban, pero solo tenía un único amo al que obedecía, así los elfos seguían una sola luz, mientras los hombres podían ser cegados por muchas mas.

- No todos los elfos son tan sabios y bellos como se dice.. –  argumento Aragorn

- Pero señor Trancos, - dijo Sam volviendose hacia donde el mortal - no he conocido alguno que no merezca mi admiración.

- Yo también he creído lo mismo, mas las apariencias engañan. Tu mismo sabes que ellos mismos han caído en la tentación, Aun esa dorada tentación que lleva Frodo en su pecho, llega a cegarles. Así pueden caer en tentaciones como nosotros, aunque al parecer.. esto es dificil.. si no fuera con voluntad.

Frodo recordó la reacción de Galadriel cuando le ofreció el anillo, mas su voluntad había sido mayor como para caer en la tentación de poseerlo, Frodo pareció entender al mortal si a eso se refería.

- No me explico a que se debió el cambio de un elfo, señor Trancos, mas algo muy malo debió haber ocurrido para que eso se efectuase. Si usted me entiende, claro.

Sam hablaba sin saber que lo que decía era verdad, de ahora en adelante Legolas sería considerado un elfo no puro por los demás, sus ojos tendrían un brillo especial hasta que las manchas que llevaba en su cuerpo, fueran borradas por las verdaderas caricias del corazón,  un amor incondicional que le regresaría la inocencia, la pureza de su cuerpo y espíritu, su confianza sería reestablecida, y eso sería sólo cuando le irradiaran totalmente una vez mas con amor puro, llevándose la oscuridad de sus hermosos ojos azules.

Por eso Legolas sufría, por que al parecer ningún elfo podría amarle de esa manera que el buscaba si en su mirada se leía la posesión, no le importaría admitirlo si por amor o deseo y satisfacción le portara, tal y como Haldir, mas por un sometimiento a su voluntad, no creía soportarlo. Había amado en siglos pasados, todo con respeto amor y mucha pasión, aquellas hermosas damas que le ofrecieron sus brazos recibieron una parte de su generoso corazón, aquellas travesuras que le llevaron a caer en los brazos del Loriende, le habían divertido mucho, pues no habían compartido mas que caricias pasajeras, juegos inusuales hasta ese día en que Haldir le llevó mas allá. Hasta que probó la miel de lo prohibido y le disfruto. Pero aun no había malicia en el, ni mancha alguna a su parecer.

Pero ahora, todo era oscuro, todo era triste y sin esperanza para el príncipe del Bosque Negro.

Su cabeza daba vueltas en torno el asunto, la piedra que llevaba en el cuello era un juramento silencioso al amor que una vez proclamo a Arwen, pero entonces ¿qué eran esos celos que sintió cuando vio que Legolas regresaba pasada la media noche? Si, el elfo le había confesado no sentir nada por el, no sabía por que su corazón insistía en ofrecerle su amor si Legolas no le quería.

Esos golpes en el rostro, y parte del cuerpo le incomodaban un poco, pero aún así no había cedido la pala a alguno de los dos hobbits. Tendría que dominar su temperamento si deseaba volver a intentar hablar con Legolas, pero aun no se habían calmado suficiente las cosas como para hablarle, mas delante se encontraría la oportunidad de hacerlo.

La noche era fría y lúgubre. Frodo inmóvil, escuchaba el débil golpeteo de las aguas en la orilla, hasta que al final sintió que le pesaba la cabeza y cayó en un sueño intranquilo.

El dolor en su entrepierna casi había desaparecido para cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse, una seña de Aragorn hizo que las barcas se reunieran cercano a un claro cerca de la orilla, no podían seguir navegando durante la noche pues se arriesgaban mucho, pero tal vez mas era el estar expuestos en ese claro.

Boromir y Legolas guiaron sus barcas a donde les indico Aragorn, Gimli cabeceaba un poco, tratando de no aparentar su somnolencia, se había sentado con las piernas flexionadas en actitud meditabunda, mas cuando la barca llego a topar tomó su hacha con rapidez presto a soltar el primer golpe, miro a todos lados mas solo pudo observar los cabellos dorados del elfo perdidos entre la oscuridad del cielo.

- Gimli, ayuda por favor con esto – dijo Legolas pasándole su bolsa al enano, así como las de los Hobbits.

Legolas mismo llevó además de su propio equipaje los de Boromir, Gimli y Aragorn.

- La guardia quedara como sigue, la primera la tomare yo, después Boromir y al final Legolas. – dictó Trancos mientras ayudaba a los hobbits a sujetar las barcas.

- ¡Bien!.. ya podré descansar al fin, mis brazos se sienten pesados. – dijo Boromir tomando la bolsa que Legolas le pasaba.

- ¿esta bien contigo, Legolas? – preguntó Aragorn recibiendo la propia.

Legolas asintió con la cabeza, para después dirigirse hasta Gimli y compartir la cena de esa noche con el. Un poco mas aparte del grupo, Aragorn y Boromir hablaban mientras compartían la comida, no habría fogata por su seguridad y los Hobbits tendrían frío esa noche, pero tendrían que soportar el clima si así deseaban conservar la vida.

Merry y Pippin fueron los primeros en realizar sus preparativos y dormir, Sam lo haría hasta que su pensativo señor lo hiciese primero. Muchas cosas pasaban también por la cabeza del sobrino de Bilbo, para querer caer en los oscuros pensamientos de la duda, una carga pesada llevaba sobre el y esa mirada que no le dejaba, hacía mas difícil la tarea.

Gimli, se resistiría a dormir, mas el sueño acabo por vencerlo mientras continuaba con una parte de lemba en la mano, y así recostado en un árbol grueso y viejo, el enano se rindió a la pesadez de sus párpados, como Legolas no quiso despertarlo, tendió la manta junto al dormido enano y le dejó caer lentamente, casi pensó que despertaría al tocar el suelo pero no fue así, el sueño profundo de Gimli le dominaba, no había algo tan fatigante como no hacer nada en una barca durante todo el día.

Boromir no apartaba la vista de Frodo y el portador del anillo no dejaba de experimentar algunos escalofríos, creía que sería por el frío que ventilaba y esa era su explicación, tal vez la única que quiso confesarse. Fue todo un alivio al ver que Boromir no había ocupado el lugar a su lado, Sam estaba allí para protegerle si era preciso, Merry y Pippin, ya roncaban detrás de él.

- No se preocupe mi señor Frodo – dijo Sam ofreciéndole su manta extra – esta noche puede dormir tranquilo, aquí esta Sam para velar por usted.

- ¿Y quien velara por Sam, pregunto yo? – dijo Trancos en broma

- No se burle usted, que cuando un Hobbit hace una promesa la cumple, aún si le va la vida en ella – contestó Sam recostándose a un lado de Frodo, separado tan solo por centímetros, el calor de ambos cuerpos cercanos le servían para mitigar el frío así como saber que seguros estaban uno al lado del otro.

- Ya lo creo que Sam, pero mientras este yo aquí, ninguno de los dos saldrá herido, no mientras pueda evitarlo. Duerme y descansa, buen Sam.

- Gracias señor – dijo Sam dándole buenas noches a Trancos y volviéndose a Frodo agregó – Buenas noches señor Frodo.

- Buenas noches Sam.. y .. ¿Sam? – dijo Baggins bajando un poco la voz

- ¿Si?

- Gracias.

Aragorn escuchó este ultimo diálogo y sonrió, ambos amigos cuidaban muy bien uno del otro, esa sociedad trabajaba muy a la par, aun había otro grupo que le apoyaba, la sociedad del Sr. Tuk y del Sr. Brandigamo, ellos si que podían llamarse complementos, tanto en las buenas como en las malas, sus cerebros y astucias actuaban al mismo compás. Lástima que las parejas ya habían sido repartidas, así que sin proponérselo, Boromir sería la suya y como para reafirmar este hecho, el hijo de Gondor termino tendido a un lado de Aragorn,  Gimli y Legolas habían resultado algo mas que inseparables desde Lorien, y el ignoraba el por que, algún secreto debían de compartir. 

Aragorn fue testigo de los primeros ronquidos del Boromir, que yacía boca abajo, sus cansados brazos rodeaban su cabeza, tratando de ocultar la vista que tenía frente a el. 

El espíritu de Legolas no deseaba descansar a diferencia de su cuerpo, así que se acercó un poco al río para escuchar como el agua corría frente a el, para mecer su pena por haber reñido con el mortal, para olvidar el pesar que sentía al no poder compartir como antes el pan con Aragorn, las sonrisas con los Hobbits que le llamaron, las burlas y constantes ataques con el enano.

_"Como quisiera que esto terminara ya, mi rendimiento no será el mismo si mi cabeza sigue nublada, si mi corazón esta preso de culpa.. No debería sentir tanta tristeza, ya Haldir ha pagado con su vanidad, mas no por eso recuperare mi inocencia.. Los hobbits lo sienten, el enano sospecha.. Aragorn y yo deberíamos hablar.."_

Una vez que observó que todos con excepción del elfo, habían caído rendidos, se levanto, y allí, aun en su lugar, diviso como Legolas alternaba su vista entre las estrellas y el agua estrepitosa a sus pies; seguro de que cualquier sugerencia acerca de tomar un descanso caería mal en los oídos del elfo, exploró el lugar mas minuciosamente con la mirada, teniendo en cuenta cada piedra, árbol y arbusto a su alrededor; y solo después de que su memoria hubo absorbido y retenido esa información, dio un pequeño recorrido por las cercanías del claro.

Para cuando Trancos regresó, Legolas descansaba sobre su costado a un lado de Gimli, la poción aun seguía pesándole el cuerpo, todo el trabajo del día cayó en él en pocos minutos, su cabeza ya no le dolía sino le sentía mas pesada, su cuerpo magullado le exigía descanso a pesar de lo mucho que su mente divagara en otras cosas. 

Los azules ojos vacantes, entre cerrados, los suaves labios un poco separados uno del otro, el cabello dorado cayéndole sobre su blanca piel, cubriendo con gracia parte de su frente y mejilla, una mano bajo su cabeza, y la otra en su costado, como si le invitara a despertarlo, y las piernas una cruzando sobre la otra.

Aragorn no pudo evitar la tentación de caminar hasta el, pasando por los hobbits y los respiros graves del enano, que murmuraba cosas en su lengua sin poder formular palabra inteligible. En cuclillas se colocó el mortal frente a Legolas, observando la marca que había impreso su puño sobre su perfecto rostro, ¿como había sido posible que atacar tan bella constitución?, sus mismos dedos rozaron la huella que el mortal aun resentía en su barbilla hinchada. 

Recordó el dolor que sintió, al comprobar que Legolas era uno mas de los elfos liberales que no compartían sus sueños, que no dejaban que el amor les invadiera, que solo el deseo alimentaba su cuerpo, la lujuria era lo que disfrutabna, y no los brazos acogedores, los besos amorosos, las palabras verdaderas, el auténtico sentimiento que embargaba su corazón.

_" ¿Por qué pensé, al conocerte en Rivendel, que la pureza que emanabas era verdadera? ¿Por qué olvide incluso mi juramento al confiarte todo lo que mi corazón escondía? ¿Por qué no has tomado mis palabras en su forma? No eres mas que una joya para exhibirse.."_

Trancos se puso en pie, y continuo vigilando al grupo entero, poniendo atención toda clase de ruidos, aun y cuando los de Gimli dominaban a los demás. Llegó la hora del cambio de turno, fue hasta donde Boromir y le despertó como era convenido cuando todo estaba en calma, moviendo un poco su hombro, pues a diferencia de cuando había sospechas, se despertaba al compañero tocándole de la cintura o pierna, para que los sentidos se alertaran con mas rapidez.

Boromir tardó un poco para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la noche, y una vez que sus ojos pudieron leer las sombras, Aragorn fue hasta su manta y se echó, mas su mente aun trabajaba y solo cerró los ojos para descansar, pronto cayó en su sueño ligero, ya que acostumbraba a no desproteger a la comunidad aun y cuando el dormía.

Boromir empezó su ronda, cuidando a los medianos, algo le llamó la atención del portador del único, ya que a pesar de encontrarse completamente dormido, conservaba su mano sobre su pecho protegiendo la prenda. Sam a su lado con su ceño fruncido, como si aun en sueños le defendiera, los otros dos medianos con sonrisas en los rostros, Pippin parecía comer algo rico, pues de repente su boca se abría como para dar paso a lo irreal, y cerrarse con satisfacción fingiendo mordidas.

Gimli era quien hacia demasiado ruido al dormir, fue hasta el y le volteó esperando con eso calmar sus ronquidos, el método funciono un tiempo, pero volvían a escucharse minutos después como trabajaban a toda fuerza dos excelentes pulmones.

Legolas aun continuaba en su posición cerrando el grupo, dando la espalda a los demás de cara a las aguas del río. Su esbelta figura contrastaba con las demás, ya que el elfo no llevaba manta alguna para cubrirse, su túnica estaba junto a el, cuidadosamente doblada, su camisa había subido un poco por los movimientos involuntarios del brazo, que algunas ocasiones se encontraba delante de él, y otras en su espalda, esta ultima posición era la que asumía el elfo. La blanca y firme piel de sus abdominales podía casi distinguirse a la luz de la luna, algunas nubes ocultaban la hermosa vista que Boromir disfrutaba, para después revelarle el esplendor del elfo.

Veía también las marcas en su rostro, las huellas de la pelea que sostuvo con Trancos se asomaban con claridad. Pero no por eso Legolas dejaba de ser bello, sus ojos azules estaban vacíos, entrecerrados, cuando observó como se humedecía los labios fue demasiado para el, no resistiría tal tentación, estuvo a punto de acercarse a besarle mas sin embargo se contuvo, se reincorporó, siguió con su ronda. Trató de captar los ruidos del bosque, llevar su mente hacia Gondor, su país, a lo que se enfrentaban, y lo fácil que sería todo si él pudiera utilizar el poder que llevaba el portador con el.

Aragorn aun seguía escuchando, identificando las pisadas de Boromir con aquel paso duro y seguro que llevaba, fácil era distinguir sus pasos de los ligeros de Legolas, casi imperceptibles, los cortos y suaves de los hobbits, y los cortos pero pesados del enano. No podía dormir mas no deseaba conversar con Boromir, así que siguió descansando encubierto por la noche.

Las horas pasaron y Boromir fue a llamar a Legolas para su guardia, se hincó frente a él, y se dispuso a despertarle, pero no le haría como se indicaba, variaría un poco para aprovechar el suave toque de ese admirable cuerpo tendido frente a él, no le agito gentilmente del hombro como se acostumbraba, no, puso una mano en la cintura del elfo pero no le movió, fijo sus ojos en aquella pequeña parte de piel desnuda, le cubrió con cuidado rozando con sus dedos la tersa piel, el brazo de Legolas volvió a caer detrás de el, y Boromir fingió entender que le invitaba a proseguir.

Su mano bajó suavemente de su cintura a su cadera, deteniéndose un poco allí, pues le ditrajo al ver un extraño gesto en el rostro de Legolas, creyó que iba a despertar, pero había vuelto a humedecer sus finos labios, Boromir tuvo que morder su labio inferior para calmar sus deseos de probra tan exquisito bocado. Su mano en su cadera bajo un poco mas por su pierna, y le agitó un poco, trato de no apretar demasiado pero la tentación era mucha y le magulló un poco.

_"Pero.. ¡Boromir!" _

_///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

_Bien, gracias por los reviews y por tomarte el tiempo de revisar que seguí con esta historia, lamento el retraso, pero ya le pondré mas atención._


	6. Intenciones

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen a J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación, un poco soso este capitulo, pero en fin, espero y les agrade, alguna esperanza debe haber al final, no?

CAPITULO 6

Aragorn pudo sentir como la sangre le recorría por todo el cuerpo, Boromir tocaba a Legolas con lujuria en sus intenciones, y sin embargo, tal vez sus ojos le engañaban, pero podía leer mucho mas en sus movimientos al verle acariciar tan esbelta silueta a través de la noche, pero ¿por que Legolas no reaccionaba?, tardo mucho a su parecer para que el elfo saliera de su sueño elfico y viera a Boromir tan cerca de él. 

Mucho se alegro de no ser descubierto observándoles en la oscuridad, no podía quitar su mirada de las manos de Boromir, aquellas que se habían atrevido a tocar al durmiente aprovechando la ocasión.

- ¡Boromir! – exclamó Legolas saliendo de su sueño con presteza, la señal en su pierna le indicaba una alerta y pensando encontrarse bajo algún ataque o posible acecho tomó con presteza su puñal dispuesto a desenvainarlo  - ¿sucede algo?

Los ojos de Boromir se perdían en la oscuridad de la noche, así que con el susto Legolas no advirtió el deseo que se iba concentrando en los ojos del hombre, pues habiendo retirado su mano de aquella suave y firme pierna, trataba de mantener el calor en ella alargando el toque lo mas que pudiera.

- No, nada sucede.. – dijo Boromir con vacilación

- ¿Por qué me has tocado entonces de la manera convenida?

- Me distraje por un momento, no  recordé lo convenido. Perdona – agregó con una sencilla sonrisa

- Bien, puedes ir a descansar, seguiré con la guardia

- ¿No te molestaste?

- No hay tal molestia, Boromir. Ve y descansa

- Bien.

Boromir se puso en pie, rodeando a Gimli se topo con los cuatro Hobbits uno muy cerca del otro, Pippin parecía soñar con uno de esos almuerzos que le habían retirado en la jornada, masticaba algo en sus sueños y el rostro de satisfacción se veía claramente. Merry en cambio podía tener una pesadilla, pues se agitaba repentinamente dando un golpe a Frodo que yacía un poco mas alejado de el, suficiente era la pierna del joven mediano para llegar hasta el portador. 

Frodo sintió un leve roce en su pantorrilla, la mano izquierda instintivamente se dirigió al pecho, aun en sus sueños, el hobbit estaba prevenido, nadie le impediría llegar a su destino. Sam por su parte, tenía vuelto el rostro hacia su señor, como le acostumbraba llamar, mas nada de eso, amigos mas fieles no se pueden llamar servidores, en su descanso Sam mostraba un leve fruncimiento en su frente.

Boromir no pudo interpretar eso mas que como el guardia indiscutible de Frodo, el calor en el cuerpo subió cuando en su mente empezó a dibujarse la forma del anillo que el mediano protegía celosamente, algo le atraía a tocarlo, a poseerlo y con eso liberar a su gente del poder del oscuro.

Detuvo su paso ante el hobbit portador del anillo y le miro con recelo, alguien tan pequeño y frágil como Frodo, no era merecedor de llevar tan preciado objeto, sólo el se creía lo suficientemente capaz de llevar tanto poder y usarlo para el bien común. Nada malo habría en eso, podría terminar para siempre con las sombras que los acechaban, y traer consigo el nuevo resplandor de Gondor. Incluso, si el llegaba a poseer al único, podría liberar al Bosque Negro de su decaimiento, las crueles criaturas deberían de desaparecer de aquel lugar, restaurar la belleza del bosque, dar un respiro al atractivo elfo que les acompañaba, y con eso tal vez ganar su favor, su verdadera amistad y mas adelante..

- Boromir, ¿sucede algo? – preguntó una voz dulce con un toque de extrañeza.

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh! Nada, nada de que preocuparse Legolas.

- Descansa entonces.

Aragorn vio como el hijo de Gondor se dirigía hacia el, la manta que le cubría y el cabello sobre su frente prevenían de que Boromir conociera que el heredero de Isildur estaba aun despierto. Escuchó un poco de ruido a sus espaldas, no hizo ningún movimiento que le delatara, frente a el se podía ver a Legolas estirar su cuerpo lentamente, vio como su pecho se hinchaba tratando de llenarle con el aire mas puro que pudo encontrar, aun le daba la espalda, el cabello era movido por la suave brisa y parecía llamar a sus manos para acariciarle.

La piel de Legolas resplandecía con un suave brillo, la luna le llenaba de vez en vez cuando algún rayo audaz podía atravesar aquellas oscuras nubes. Sus firmes brazos se levantaban a la par para sentir la longitud de su cuerpo despertar, la pequeña cintura se podía distinguir entre la oscuridad cuando trataba un poco de girar sobre su eje sin mover los pies, y aquellas piernas musculosas que sobresalían por su longitud haciéndole ver mas esbelto, alto e increíblemente apuesto.

Legolas inicio entonces una pequeña ronda en los alrededores del campamento, el oído fino y la penetrante vista del elfo le debía servir de apoyo para la protección de la comunidad, vio a Gimli a su lado, respirando y haciendo escuchar sus pulmones por todo el campamento, ¿se molestaría en moverlo de nuevo?, no, ya que al pasar de un tiempo, el ruido de sus ronquidos regresaría. Los orcos, Uruk Hai y demás serían alertados por aquel sonido, así que se hincó junto al enano y le colocó de lado lo mas suavemente que pudo. Un leve gruñido emitió pero no cayó boca abajo. Ni Boromir, en toda su grandeza y fuerza se escuchaba roncar tan fuerte, la complexión ayudaba mucho al enano para emitir tales ruidos. 

El sonrojo llenó las mejillas de Aragorn al ver la sonrisa de Legolas mientras movía al enano, tan bello espectáculo era observar ese hermoso rostro sonreír que le satisfacía por completo. ¿Por qué estar enfadados? Se preguntó el mortal, la respuesta llegó a su mente con los malos recuerdos de los golpes dados y recibidos, con el recuerdo de un elfo subiendo con dificultad al talan a altas horas de la noche. Con la mirada de Haldir el día que se despidieron de Lorien. ¿por qué entonces, si ambos eran tan íntimos, no se habían procurado unas palabras de aliento y buena fortuna? ¿Por qué Haldir escondía su rostro bajo la capucha? Aragorn no había reparado en ello al momento de partir, no parecía que el elfo de la comunidad estuviera dispuesto a hablar con el Loriende. ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino en dos amantes?

Legolas siguió con su ronda, vio a los Hobbits descansar y hacer diversos gestos en el rostro de Pippin, una vez mas se ilumino su rostro con la sonrisa y continuo, unos pasos mas y estaba frente a Aragorn que yacía allí, de costado, con los ojos cerrados profundamente dormido, ya la sonrisa no lucía mas en su bello semblante, un tristeza le lleno al contemplarlo, el cabello oscuro caía sobre el rostro, la manta le cubría hasta los hombros mientras salía de ella una mano grande y nervuda.

Se hincó junto a el y le observó unos momentos, aquella barba de días le hacía ver mas interesante y atractivo, sus ojos grises como el acero cerrados en este momento le miraban con profundo amor aquella noche que se le declaro, no podía reprimir el calor que le poseía al fijar su mirada en los labios carnosos del hombre que yacía a su lado. La tentación de tocarlos era mucha. 

- Aragorn  - murmuró Legolas frente al mortal

"Esta frente a mi y a dicho mi nombre.. ¿pero como es que se atreve después de lo que paso entre nosotros? ¿Se sentirá arrepentido de su comportamiento y es por eso que me busca?"

Pero no podía negar Aragorn que el escuchar su nombre con aquella voz le hacían regocijarse. De saber que estaba allí, delante de él, tan cerca que la calidez casi podía sentirla a flor de piel. Que ganas tenía en ese momento de despertar, de mirar sus ojos azules, de perderse en ellos antes de fijar su objetivo en los dulces labios de Legolas, ¿como abrir los ojos cuando aun se llevaban las marcas de los puños en el rostro? ¿Cómo?

¿Sería capaz de olvidar su orgullo? ¿De soportar los deseos que tenía de tenerlo entre sus brazos, de oler su esencia en el cabello, de escuchar en sus oídos su nombre dicho por tan soberbia criatura? No, Aragorn luchaba consigo mismo en ese momento, cuanto quería atraerle hacia así, pero el tiempo era impostergadle y Legolas se puso en pie y continuo su ronda.

Boromir estaba de espaldas al mortal, y sus ronquidos graves y pausados apenas y llegaban a sus oídos. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Legolas al pasar cerca de el, no sabía que es lo que había cambiado en el hijo de Gondor, ya no le sentía el mismo, su presencia era pesada y parecía enrarecer el ambiente, algo no estaba bien en Boromir y trataba de averiguar que sería. 

Alejándose un poco y perdiéndose en la oscuridad Legolas tomo el resto de su guardia encima del árbol mas fuerte y cercano que encontró a las orillas del río, desde alli contemplo al grupo y los alrededores.

Los primeros rayos del sol aun no asomaban por completo cuando el mortal abrió los ojos, Aragorn fue el primero en despertar, Legolas no se veía por ninguna parte, el mismo había caído en un apacible sueño una vez que el elfos había mencionado su nombre e ignoraba por que, si a pesar de haber dormido tan poco, se sentía renovado por la mañana.

- Boromir – dijo el mortal agitando a su compañero de al lado.

Boromir contestó con un leve quejido mas no despertaba.

- ¡Boromir! – exclamó Aragorn de nuevo obteniendo la misma respuesta, se puso en pie desesperado de tanta pereza y seguía con su mirada buscando al elfo que no se veía salir de ninguna parte.

- Gimli – dijo sacudiendo un poco al enano frente a él. – Despierta hijo de Glóin

- Si.. voy.. – contestó el enano conteniendo un bostezo y sin abrir aun los ojos.

Legolas bajo del árbol en que estaba al ver que Aragorn se había levantado antes de la hora convenida, detuvo su paso frente a Boromir que aun se escuchaba roncar levemente

- ¡Legolas! – dijo Aragorn enfadado - ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Te has quedado dormido en la guardia?

Estas palabras ofendieron duramente al elfo, que nunca había faltado a una guardia y que por su condición de elfo resistía por mucho, el sueño, el frío y el hambre.

- En aquel árbol les vigilaba, - dijo Legolas con tono serio y frío -  desde allí tuve una magnifica vista y he visto tu despertar. Nunca he fallado en mis turno, y no le haré ahora.

- Bien.. – contestó Aragorn conteniendo su molestia. – disculpa..

- Ya que no lo lograste, ¿deseas que despierte a Boromir?

Estas palabras mostraban al mortal que Legolas no había descuidado su turno pues había observado sus movimientos. Asintió con la cabeza mientras el mismo trataba de mover a Gimli de su sitio.

Legolas observó a Boromir, algo soñaba que le hacia fruncir mucho el ceño, y sus manos frecuentemente se cerraban en un fuerte puño como inquietas. 

- ¡Boromir! – dijo Legolas tomándole del brazo y agitándole con firmeza – Boromir despierta 

Nada respondió el hijo de Gondor y volvió Legolas a agitar mas al mortal. Visiblemente asustado y como saliendo de un trance, se lanzó Boromir contra Legolas apresándole con sus brazos y poniendo al elfo contra el suelo. Sus ojos estaban fuera de si, como velados, Legolas pudo advertir que no era el mismo, que un sueño le invadía o estaba bajo el influjo de una fuerza extraña.

- ¡Boromir! – exclamó Legolas tratando de zafar sus brazos del abrazo de Boromir, le era imposible pues la fuerza que manifestaba este ser era enorme, aun para un elfo tan fuerte como él. - ¡Suéltame!

Estando encima del elfo, Boromir empezó a volver en si, y tratando de despejar su cabeza la agito un poco, para encontrarse frente a frente, sin saber como, encima del bello elfo, sus ojos se enfocaron y presenciaron la magnifica obra que la naturaleza había hecho en Legolas, su suave piel, blanca y pálida, suave al tacto, sus labios coloreados por la acción del momento, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la opresión, tan dulce junto a él.

- ¡Boromir! – gritó Aragorn desde su lugar alarmando al enano - ¡Suéltale ya!

El ver que Boromir estaba encima de Legolas le causo el mayor disgusto, no podía soportar que alguien mas le tocara y a pesar de que el elfo había rechazado su amor, no dejaba de sentir celos, a pesar de los golpes que había compartido, sentía un gran deseo de protegerle de los demás, aunque muy sabía que bajo la delicada y frágil constitución del elfo, se escondía una gran fuerza y valentía.

- ¡Oh! Legolas.. disculpa..- balbuceó Boromir liberando su brazo izquierdo de Legolas y rodando hacia un lado. – Tenía un sueño muy absurdo.. no sabía lo que hacía... perdóname por favor..

Gimli observó los ojos de furia de Aragorn, y sabía que había celos en ellos, al ver los de Boromir la chispa del deseo apareció por segundos. Algo no estaba bien en el hijo de Gondor, pero no adivinaba el enano que podía ser.

La cabeza de Legolas descansaba sobre el brazo derecho de Boromir, pero rápidamente se incorporó, por un pequeño instante el elfo estuvo en sus brazos, pudo sentir la tersura de su cabello, la calidez de su cuello, el movimiento junto a el de un cuerpo tan exquisito.

- No te preocupes.. – dijo Legolas poniéndose en pie. El solo hecho de haber tenido contacto con Boromir de la manera mas cercana, le hizo sentir incomodo. Pero como no deseaba hacer sentir mal al mortal por una simple pesadilla, ofreció su mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie. – Ven, vamos..

- Gracias

La calidez del elfo contrastaba mucho con la frialdad de las manos de Boromir y ambos lo notaron, cuando uno quiso retirar la mano el otro la retuvo

- ¡Pero que manos tan .. cálidas tienes ..Legolas! – observó Boromir encerrando la suave mano de Legolas entre las dos suyas.

- Boromir. – dijo Legolas profundamente apenado ante tal actitud. – todos los elfos tenemos la misma temperatura corporal..

- Eso debe ayudar mucho en las noches heladas – dijo Boromir con una extraña sonrisa liberando su mano.

- Yo..

- ¡He! ¡Boromir! – gritó Aragorn visiblemente molesto - trae leña para la fogata, los hobbits desearan un rápido almuerzo.

- Enseguida

Y como Boromir se alejo Legolas advirtió una sonrisa en él. Tan raro era eso, que le asusto.

- Aragorn.. – dijo Legolas tratando de hablar con el mortal mas viendo a Gimli ya despierto no dijo mas para no asustarlo.

- ¿Qué sucede Legolas? ¿Estas bien?

- Si.. solo que.. – respondió el elfo mientras se frotaba inconscientemente ambos brazos, como si tratara de quitarse ese frío que le invadió repentinamente

- Dime.

- No.. olvídalo.

Gimli se puso en pie y los rayos del sol le tocaron los ojos, enfrente de el un pálido elfo movía suavemente a Sam y Frodo. No podía leer en su rostro mas que confusión y miedo.

La primera comida del día se llevó a cabo sin ningún problema, sin embargo Legolas no dejaba de sentir unas presencias extrañas acercándose en los alrededores, por suerte se embarcaron antes de lo que el pensaba. 

Ese día al menos no vieron ninguna señal del enemigo, y tampoco al día siguiente. En el tercer día de viaje el paisaje fue cambiando poco a poco conforme avanzaban por el río, ralearon los árboles, y al fin desaparecieron del todo. Podía verse a la izquierda como la tierra había sido brutalmente dañada por alguna especie de fuego dejándole sin vida, seca, hostil y estéril. Habían llegado a las Tierras Pardas, nadie supo explicarse el por que de aquella aridez, ¿qué habría pasado para que la tierra hubiera perdido la belleza y encanto de épocas pasadas?

Sin embargo la otra orilla, presentaba aunque nada mas que llano y algunos brotes verdes se veían aquí y allá, Sam sentía que la compañía se encontraba muy expuesta, ya no había árboles alrededor que les cubriera y podían estar indefensos ante un claro ataque. No podrían ofrecer mucha resistencia si les emboscaban por ambos lados. Solo la rapidez de las aguas serían su única escapatoria. Ni siquiera el arco de Legolas sería lo suficientemente rápido como para cuidar de la seguridad de todos. 

Y mas ahora que le veía pensativo y serio remando en su barca. Ni siquiera una palabra se veía o escuchaba que cruzara con el enano que se moría de aburrimiento y aprensión en aquella embarcación. _"Un enano no esta hecho para los ríos"_ pensaba Gimli, y no había ya mas platica ni canto que le confortara. La ultima vez que había escuchado a Legolas cantar fue en el Nimrodel, de allí en adelante, y después de la pelea con el mortal no se le volvió a escuchar mas su dulce voz mas que para presentar los hechos y respondiendo a preguntas dirigidas a el.

En los botes no había mucha conversación y ninguna risa. Todos parecían ensimismados. Sam no tenía nada mas que hacer mas que posar su vista en los paisajes que se le presentaban, ni un remo le fue ofrecido, y era claro que Boromir tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, pues murmuraba detrás de Merry y Pippin que le escuchaban,  raro comportamiento presentaba el hijo de Gonodr ya que a veces trataba de emparejar su barca detrás de la de Aragorn y otras veces se retrasaba un poco para tener a la vista la barca en que Legolas y Gimli navegaban. Incluso Pippin fue capaz de observar esa extraña luz en los ojos de Boromir, esa misma chispa que Gimli atestiguo y que Legolas tuvo frente a él. 

La sospecha de que Gollum les seguía de cerca, embargaba a Frodo por la noche al desembarcar, tanto que le hizo comentar el hecho con Aragorn quien observando como el elfo se apartaba nuevamente del grupo para tomar su lugar, puso casi nula atención al mediano, aun así, el tomaría la primera guardia asegurándole al Hobbit que la mañana siguiente se embarcarían lo mas temprano posible con la intención de perder a esa terrible criatura.

Legolas aún no le dirigía la palabra, mas que lo necesario, le apoyaba y sentía la presión que sobre el mismo ejercía para no caer de nuevo en discusiones. No sabía el mortal con que pretexto llamarle, como acercársele, después de todo, el era un miembro del equipo y la cordialidad debía reinar en ellos, aun y cuando Boromir presentaba signos de que algo le atormentaba, no por eso dejaba de colaborar con el grupo e intercambiar puntos de vista con el, así lo hacían los demás, Gimli, los Hobbits ... Pero Legolas, solo sostenía su parecer y le exponía a los demás dejando a Aragorn la decisión final.

Frodo sentía como la tensión en el grupo crecía y todo parecía precipitarse a un abismo si las cosas seguían por ese rumbo, primero la mirada tan extraña que a veces embargaba a Boromir, fijando su vista algunas veces en el, y otras en Legolas, y después el trato que llevaban Trancos y el elfo había disminuido, todos lo habían notado pero nadie se atrevió a hablar de ello. De los dos, el que mas parecía sufrir era Legolas, no se le veía tristeza reflejada en el rostro, sus facciones no habían cambiado pero si en su mirada, triste, lejana y pasiva. 

Aragorn en cambio, se concretaba a seguir guiando a la comunidad, tal y como le hacía desde la perdida de Gandalf. Solo al hablar con Legolas su voz tomaba un tono serio y frío, ningún saludo era fraternal como antes, ninguna despedida tan cálida como otros días. Las mañanas y noches no eran como antaño.

Un breve tiempo se dieron los hobbits para compartir sus puntos de vista y decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto, el grupo se había separado un poco y si iban a seguir, las cosas se debían arreglarse entre Legolas y Aragorn, por lo que tocaba a Boromir, Frodo no se atrevió a hacer ningún comentario.

Después de la cena que compartieron, algunas veces intercambiaban charlas amenas, tratando de animarse un poco, a la luz de la luna nada se veía a su alrededor.

- Legolas – dijo Pippin viendo al elfo apartado un poco del grupo. Su vista como siempre perdida en las aguas del río.

- Dime Pippin.

- ¿Sería mucho pedir si cantaras algo para nosotros?.- preguntó Tuk esperanzado. Las miradas de los hobbits detrás de el, le suplicaban lo mismo.

Aragorn había sacado su pipa después de la cena y se encontraba cerrando el grupo como siempre, Boromir  cercano a él limpiaba por décima vez su espada, Gimli se sacudía las barbas las migajas de lembas que habían caído en ella y los hobbits reunidos en su pequeño grupo le miraban ilusionados de poder escuchar algún canto 

- Yo no sé si sería lo propio. – respondió Legolas mirando a Aragorn como pidiendo su permiso – además creo que no estoy a tono en este momento. Mucho sentiría en molestarlos con una canción sin ritmo.

- ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Legolas – sugirió Boromir sin despegar la vista de su espada, tanto le había pulido que un espejo era él, y allí si se observaba un poco mas, la silueta esbelta de un elfo se podía apreciar. – Yo también estoy ansioso de escuchar algo mas que el ruido del agua corriendo. ¿No es cierto, señor enano, que la corriente nos tiene ya algo hastiados?

- Cierto es, así que aun detestando el canto de un elfo a los firmes y bravos himnos de mi gente, - dijo Gimli con su voz fuerte y en alto - no me disgustaría en este momento olvidarme un poco de esas aguas.

- Vamos, Legolas canta algo – dijo Merry apoyando una mano en el hombro de Pippin apoyándolo.

- Si, Legolas, mucho disfruto yo escuchándote cantar, ¿no es cierto, Sam, que su voz nos hizo soñar tranquilamente aquella vez en Lorien?

- Si, mi señor Frodo, tal canto relaja el alma, así que yo como los demás se lo pido con el mayor respeto. Cante algo para nosotros.

Todos habían expresado ya su opinión con excepción del mortal que seguía aun contemplándole sin dejar la pipa de su boca. Legolas le miraba fijamente, esperando sus palabras pero el no respondía, no decía nada y trataba en vano de que su pipa hiciera algo de fuego.

El como todos los demás ansiaba escuchar esa melodiosa voz que le relajaba, mas no dio su opinión creyéndole innecesaria, si todos estaba deseosos de escucharle, ¿por que su parecer valdría tanto en esa decisión?

Legolas al no sentir el apoyo del mortal, al no haber recibido ningún comentario al respecto declino la invitación, diciendo que en ese momento su voz no era lo suficientemente buena para cantar, las notas no saldrían a su gusto al sentir la opresión en su pecho.

- ¿Qué opresión, Legolas? – preguntó Merry acercándose al elfo mientras los demás se preparaban a dormir mecidos nuevamente por las aguas del Río grande.

- Merry.. no sabría explicarte, mi corazón siente una extraña aprehensión y aun no sé la razón. Debe tratarse de esta excursión sin duda.

Los ojos del elfo se apartaban de los del Hobbit, tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

- No es eso y lo sabes, mas no quieres encontrar el camino para salir de ella.

- ¿qué dices?

- ¿Por qué no hablas con el? – sugirió el señor Brandigamo

Estas palabras incomodaron a Legolas, ¿la verdad era ya sabida por los medianos? Tanta era la tensión en el grupo que le llegaron a sentir, pero por alguna razón el grupo no lo había comentado entre sí hasta ese día, el encanto y presencia del elfo les hacían declinar a favor de él instintivamente, mas no por eso creyeron que Trancos tuviera la culpa de la pelea que sostuvieron, algún malentendido entre los dos había terminado mal.

Una conversación similar tenían Frodo y Aragorn del otro lado del grupo.

- Trancos.. – dijo Frodo acercándose al mortal quien le ofrecía otra manta mas para que el y Sam se cubrieran en la noche, la constitución de un Hobbit a su parecer era mas débil que la de un enano, un mortal y sobre todo un elfo.

- Toma Frodo, esto les servirá esta noche.

- ¿Por qué no hablas con Legolas, Trancos?

Aragorn le miro extrañado, nunca el mediano se habría atrevido a iniciar una conversación tan personal, pues todas sus platicas se referían a asuntos relacionados con la excursión.

- Frodo, yo he hablado con el. Tu mismo lo has visto

- No de la manera que el espera

- ¿qué el espera? ¿a que te refieres?

- Todo esto le esta haciendo daño, y creo que no se siente a gusto en el grupo. Yo no quiero perderle Trancos.

- ¿Perderle?

- No quisiera que por el estado en que se encuentre su habilidad no sea la misma que antes.

- El se encuentra bien, Frodo, tres mil años le habrán enseñado a superar estas situaciones. Créeme Frodo – dijo Aragorn poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del pequeño frente a el y tratando de ofrecerla la sontisa mas honesta que pudo fingir – El se encuentra bien.

- No, no lo esta. Desde que vi a Haldir sin rastro de cabello, supe que algo extraño pasó allí.

- ¿Haldir? – preguntó Aragorn sorprendido - ¿Haldir, sin cabello?


	7. Competencia

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen a J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación.

CAPITULO 7

- Vamos Aragorn ¿por que no vienes a refresacrte un poco? – preguntó Pippin al montaraz que miraba desde la orilla del lago en que se habían detenido a acampar.

El sol estaba excelente al parecer de los  Sres. Tuk, Brandigamo y Baggins, los cuales ya nadaban en las aguas poco profundas del lago. Sam por su parte se mantenía alerta y seguro en las orillas del lago, mientras sus pies pudieran verse con claridad el no daría un paso mas adentro a menos de que su señor Bolsón sufriera algún inconveniente, y aun así lo pensaría dos veces por que de nada valdría ir en auxilio de alguien cuando el mismo lo necesitada. El señor Gamyi no sabía nadar.

Mientras Sam se mantenía seguro y de vez en vez mojaba un poco mas su cuerpo tomando asiento y remojando un poco su adolorido cuerpo, el hijo de Gondor regresaba con la leña suficiente para encender la fogata de la noche, Gimli se mantenía seco y a distancia, muy incomodo sería traer una barba húmeda y desarreglada. Una perdida de tiempo era esa parada, pero el enano tuvo que reconocer que sus pies ya estaban demasiado cansados para dar un paso mas, y cuando nadie le miraba libero dos pequeños pero gordos pies en las aguas frescas del lago.

Legolas sentado alejado del grupo miraba con alegría al grupo de medianos chapoteando en el agua y jugando a sumergirse uno a otro, "juego de niños" pensaba el elfo, ya que su habilidad le permitía permanecer mas tiempo debajo del agua y nadar con mas rapidez debido a su ligereza. Sus piernas flexionadas contra su pecho, sus brazos cruzados debajo de su mentón, sus ojos vivos al contemplar la chispa de alegría que había en cada uno de los hobbits, aun Frodo parecía haberse olvidado del peso del anillo que celosamente guardaba atado a su mano derecha por la cadena entregada por Lord Elrond.

Aragorn fumaba su pipa distraído en sus pensamientos, por mas que los medianos le llamaban, se había rehusado gentilmente a entrar, alegando el haber apenas encendido su pipa.

Su mirada se avivo al ver como Legolas retiraba su túnica así como su camisa mostrando ante todos su atlético pecho de porcelana, los hobbits aplaudieron con alegría esa decisión, y mas se avivaron sus rostros, al observar como se sumergía el elfo tal y como una flecha en las profundidades del mar.

Aragorn había abierto la boca pero nada salió de sus labios. Boromir vio esta mueca y sonrió desdeñosamente.

Unos cuantos segundos pasaron y el elfo no hacía su aparición, Merry y Pippin se sumergieron buscándole, nadie daba con el y empezaron a preocuparse, a penas acababa de entrar cuando ya había desaparecido. 

Merry dio un abrupto grito cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba de pierna y le hundía, Pippin se asustó y tratando de ayudar a su amigo cayó en la misma trampa, Frodo quiso alejarse para ser el ultimo en caer, la boca de Sam se abrió a mas no poder, su señor desapareció de su vista tan rápido que no supo donde estaba un momento antes. Merry emergió de las profundidades tomando aire con desesperación, para despues reir al tiempo que veía como Pippin y Frodo salían de las aguas buscando el oxigeno que les faltaba a sus pulmones, el tiempo debajo no había sido mucho mas la brusquedad les hizo tragar un poco de agua.

Un elfo rubio emergió un poco mas lejano a ellos, con una risa picaresca en el rostro, ningún hobbit fue lo demasiado astuto para salvarse de su juego, Legolas mostraba su encantadora sonrisa mientras los medianos nadaban hacia el tratando de cercarle.

- ¡Ven acá Legolas! – grito el señor Brandigamo pues su orgullo de Hobbit le invadía, además la caza de un elfo pintaba como excelente ejercicio antes de la cena

- No te vas a escapar – amenazaba el Señor Tuk con una sonrisa en su bello rostro.

- Te aprovechas por que nadas mas rápido.. Pero no podrás con tres Hobbits decididos – aseguró el Señor Baggins con un resplandor de emoción en sus límpidos ojos azules - ¡Vamos!

Se veía como los tres se dirigían nadando lo mas rápido que podían hasta él, pero la ventaja para un elfo contra un mediano era mucha, su longitud de piernas, su ligereza, su cuerpo atlético y ágil, no era rival para un hobbit. Aun así la sonrisa en el rostro de Legolas no se borraba, todavía y les daba alguna ventaja pues nadaba hacia atrás, viendo como los tres hacían su mejor esfuerzo para atraparle, dando un rodeo por el Lago paso a un lado de Aragorn quien se deleito la mirada al ver como el cabellos húmedo de Legolas flotaba contra las pequeñas olas que hacia al bracear. 

El rostro de Legolas se iluminaba con esa sonrisa de satisfacción y aún les animaba a los Hobbits a seguir. El hijo de Arathorn mostraba gran alivio al ver al elfo un poco mas relajado, dejaba su frialdad y tristeza atrás para recrearse un poco ante ese inofensivo juego. 

Los sensuales labios del mortal se humedecieron ante la magnifica vista que tenía, y su hermosos ojos grises brillaban con entusiasmo ante el juego

- ¿Quieren que les ayude, pequeños Hobbits? Aun y puedo esperarlos un poco por aquí, vamos.. ¿ya se han cansado?

- Yo no. – dijo una gruesa voz a su espalda.

- ¡Boromir! – exclamó Legolas deteniendo su nado.

- ¿Crees que podrías escapar de mi? – preguntó Boromir sonriéndole, la camisa de su pecho había desaparecido y el hijo de Aragorn no pudo decir si llevaba algo mas consigo.

Un gesto de alarma mostró el elfo por un segundo, mas la idea era tentadora, nunca se había medido contra un mortal en aquel terreno, siempre en batallas y peleas sobre la tierra, el arco, la espada y los puños era lo único que había utilizado para vencer a un hombre sobre tierra, ahora en el agua, ¿podría acaso Boromir vencerle?

- ¿Trataras de alcanzarme? – preguntó el príncipe  alejándose solo un poco de él.

- Ya que los hobbits no lo hacen – dijo Boromir viendo como los medianos llegaban un poco a las orillas del lago para ponerse en pie - no sé si podría yo tomar su lugar.

- ¡Vamos Boromir tu puedes! – grito el señor Brandigamo al verlos retarse.

- ¡Si! – añadió el Sr. Tuk - ¡Nosotros estamos cansados y ese elfo se aprovecho de esa debilidad!.

Una risa cristalina salió de suaves labios de Legolas cuando escucho este comentario, tendía un poco su cabeza hacia atrás dejando admirar la tersura de su pecho y de su cuello, Boromir ya nadaba lentamente hasta Legolas fascinándole con la mirada, poco a poco se aproximaba y el elfo no se movía, ¿le querría dar ventaja o le retaba desde su lugar?

Aragorn se puso de pie, ¿por qué Legolas no se movía? ¿Por qué no avanzaba y seguía observando a Boromir acercarse?

- ¡Vamos Boromir! – exclamó Frodo acercándose a Sam que le esperaba en la orilla

- Si, hunde a Legolas – grito Merry junto a su mejor amigo

- ¡Hazle pagar...! – añadió Pippin un poco mas avanzado que Merry en el lago.

Boromir empezó a bracear un poco mas fuerte, Legolas sintió como las pequeñas olas le golpeaban suavemente en el pecho, así que giro y nada alejándose mas y mas de Boromir, ya no había que perder ventaja, no sabía que tan buen nadador sería el mortal y su orgullo de elfo no le permitiría perder, nunca se hallaría sumergido por mano de un mortal, no cuando el pudiera evitarlo.

- Nada Legolas, sigue nadando pero ya te tendré en mis manos..

- Eso esta por verse. – se escuchó a Legolas decir frente e el.

- ¡Ve Boromir, húndele!. – grito Pippin riendo acompañándose de sus compañeros, pero demasiado cansados estaban para seguirles de cerca.

Mucho se estaba alejando el par del grupo, la laguna era grande, aun y se podía ver la otra orilla desde su campamento pero les tomaría un buen tiempo en regresar al punto de partida, Legolas no parecía hacer esfuerzo alguno, mientras los grandes brazos de Boromir hacían mucho ruido al chapotear.

- ¿Te has cansado Boromir? ¿Necesitas que te revelen también? – pregunto Legolas retándole, volvió su cuerpo y vio como el mortal aun se hallaba a metros de el, con fuerte decisión en la mirada y una sonrisa apagada en su rostro.

- Nadie me va a revelar, yo solo me basto para atraparte.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó con duda el elfo ahora nadando de espaldas. Tanta confianza tenía en si mismo, que las distancias hasta la prxima orilla ya habían sido medidas y solo un juego de niños le parecía esta carrera.

Boromir se acercaba, para sorpresa del elfo con mas rapidez de la que le hubiera creído capaz, el elfo ya no podía arriesgarse, así que volvió a girar para alejarse un poco mas del hijo de Gondor, cuando estuvo a suficiente distancia, volvió a mirarle, Boromir había parado un momento para tomar nuevas fuerzas, su pecho se hinchaba al aspirar fuertemente y sus ojos se avivaban mas al ver el dorso desnudo de Legolas frente a el.

- Oh, Boromir, pensé que la carrera sería buena.. Pero veo que te has cansado

- Espera y veras..- advirtió Boromir al elfo mientras descansaba flotando

- Solo veré que yo seré el triunfador.. – respondió Legolas haciendo pequeñas ondas con sus febriles brazos – Ya que no has podido atraparme..

- ¿Qué ganare si triunfo? – se atrevió Boromir a preguntar

- ¿Qué ganaras? No entiendo.. nada se juega aquí..No hay premio

- ¿No podríamos hacerlo mas interesante?

El mortal se había separado del grupo, argumentando vigilar a ambos de algún posible peligro. Las aguas eran desconocidas y podían haber remolinos o vegetación y animales inesperados. Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo cercano a la orilla, pero no tanto que los dos le pudieran observar, no deseaba que Boromir ganara, confiaba en que Legolas sería mas rápido y ágil que el pero nada podría apostar.

- Vamos, ¿que me darás si gano?

- ¿Darte? ¿qué podría darte que tu quisieras?

- Tienes mucho que puedes ofrecerme

Aragorn se detuvo y escuchaba a la perfección la conversación.

- No traigo nada conmigo que pueda darte a mi parecer y respecto a mis pertenencias...

- No pediré imposibles.. no te preocupes por tu reino, raciones de comida, o pertenencias.. quiero algo mas.. sencillo..

¿Qué podría Boromir querer? Nada traía consigo de valor, a no ser su espadas, dagas y cuchillos, traídos desde su reino con mucho cariño, pues su mismo padre se los había regalado a su partida incrustado con finas piedras en sus empuñaduras, ni que decir del arco y flechas que la Dama Galadriel le había ofrecido. Pero no pensaba que Boromir trataría de desarmarle dejandole indefenso.

- Pero Boromir.. no entiendo..

Una risa burlona salió de los labios del mortal.

- ¿Tanto miedo tienes de perder? – preguntó Boromir acercándose un poco.

- ¡Claro que no! ... No perderé. 

- Entonces ¿por que no apostamos? Así será un incentivo para los dos.

- Esta bien. Pide. Anda, di. Pero entiendo como tu dices que no será un imposible.

- Claro que no. Nada de eso.. es mas.. le llevas ahora contigo.

El rubor subió a las mejillas del elfo que le miraba con indignación. Boromir volvió a reír al ver su rostro abrumado.

- Tranquilo que no te dejare desnudo.. a menos que así lo desees..

Estas palabras hicieron temblar un poco al elfo y al mortal cercano a ellos.

- ¿Cuál será mi premio? Que desde mi punto de vista es lo mas probable. Fácilmente llegare a los hobbits desde esta orilla y ganare, pues no podrás atraparme. – aclaró Legolas con suficiente confianza en su raza elfica.

- ¿Tu premio? Pide lo que desees.

- ¿Lo que desee?

- TODO lo que desees.. por mi parte.. tu deseo será el mío..

Esas palabras se revolvían en la mente de Aragorn. Mas en Legolas este tenía un nuevo significado y una nueva oportunidad.

- Dejaras de molestar a Frodo con lo del anillo.

- ¿Molestar? Nunca le he  molestado.

- Mucho peso lleva sobre si, por favor, no le atormentes mas, ya con su carga es suficiente.

Boromir se encontró contrariado, no sabía que Legolas se había dado cuenta de su actitud hacia Frodo, del embelesamiento que constantemente le absorbía al imaginar el anillo en sus manos.

- Bien, a mi parecer me pides algo sencillo, mas no sé a que te refieres con eso...

- ¿Lo harás? – insistió Legolas

- Si, claro.. claro.. Ahora es mi turno.. si se da el caso en que yo ganara..

- ¿Si? ¿Que deseas? Si esta en mi te lo daré.. 

- Claro que esta en ti.. y nada perderás con ello..

- Di.

- Siempre me he preguntado que es lo extraordinario de ustedes los elfos, ese cabello, sus ojos, su piel.. su forma de cantar o su arte..

- Continua..

Boromir se acercó un poco mas a Legolas, mas este no dejaba que la distancia fuera tan estrecha entre ambos.

- Un beso

- ¿Un que? – preguntó el elfo sorprendido

- Si, deseo un beso tuyo.. nunca he sabido lo que se siente y la duda me esta matando.

- Creo que para eso mejor pruebas con una dama elfa por que yo.. – dijo Legolas alejándose lentamente

- Un beso.

- ¡Boromir! ¿Cómo pides eso? ¡Yo soy un varón!

Boromir sonrió con tristeza meneando un poco la cabeza mientras empezaba a dirigir su lento flotar hacia los Hobbits.

- Bien, esto me demuestra que tienes miedo de perder, seguramente yo habría ganado, le diré a los Hobbits que te has rendido..

¿Por qué el orgullo de Legolas era tanto? ¿Por qué se arriesgaba en una carrera que no tenía sentido ni significado?

- No.. Espera.. Yo nunca me he rendido y no será la primera vez...

- Bien, entonces queda resuelto. Pero nada de esto saldrá de entre nosotros, ¿entendido?

Legolas asintió con la cabeza y avanzo un poco mas que Boromir

- ¡Esperen!

- ¡Aragorn! – exclamó Legolas observándole echarse de un clavado junto a ellos para salir a un lado de Boromir.

Saliendo de entre las aguas, el pecho varonil de Aragorn se transfiguro, su hermoso rostro tan rudo y bravo se ilumino al salir,  y salpicándoles al sacudirse rápidamente tomo aire para luego decir:

- Yo también participo.

- Lo siento, Aragorn pero esta carrera esta cerrada. – dijo Boromir secamente, y volviéndose al elfo agregó - ¿Nos vamos Legolas?

- ¿Ahora el que tiene miedo eres tu Boromir? – preguntó Aragorn retándole

Lentamente volvió su cabeza el mortal a quien así le hablaba, el enojo de Boromir era mucho, su orgullo había sido puesto en duda.

- ¿No temo a nada?¿ Pero que podrías ofrecernos que fuera de aprecio para nosotros?

Aragorn metió la mano debajo de su camisa mojado a la Evenstar salió a relucir.

- Si Legolas escapa de mis manos, esto será de el, en cambio si cae en las tuyas pasara a tus manos Boromir.. supongo que es suficiente premio para ti.

- Aragorn, eso es un regalo de Arwen, no puedes ofrecerle a la ligera.

- Tranquilo Legolas, tengo mucha confianza en mi mismo. ¿Aceptas Boromir?

La sola idea de tener a la Evenstar en sus manos le fascinaba, podría poner en vergüenza al presentar una prenda tan intima del futuro rey de Gondor a sus amigos, un capricho que el solo podría darse y que Aragorn no podría negar haber perdido de buena ley. Además, el beso que Legolas le daría podría ser el comienzo de algo mas, las mismas damas le habían dicho cientos de veces que nadie podía menos que rendirse ante un amante beso del Señor de la Torre de la Guardia.

Pero aun quedaba la remota posibilidad de perder ante un medio elfo como era Aragorn, si el poder del anillo le animaba y le empujaba a seguir, ¿pero que era lo que al hijo de Arathorn le impulsaba a entrar en esa competencia? ¿Legolas? ¿qué ganaría el mortal si triunfaba?

- ¿Y cual será tu recompensa..en el remoto caso de que ganes.. Aragorn? –preguntó boromir con algo de miedo.

Dos pares de ojos se posaron en él, los de Legolas preocupados pues aun no sabía que es lo que el mortal quería probándose contra Boromir, sería un juego absurdo el medir sus fuerzas con esta carrera, además, aun no había hablado con él, ninguna palabra se había cruzado, mas sin embargo el mortal ya no era tan frío y seco como antes, pasaba mas tiempo solo y meditando desde aquel día, aquel día en que Frodo Bolsón habló con el.

¿Qué podría querer el mortal de el? ¿ Que podría querer de Boromir?

- De ti Boromir, el que dejes en paz a Legolas con esas ideas que asoman por tu cabeza. No pido mas

- No entiendo lo que dices, nunca he molestado al señor elfo. Pero así te parece, dejare de hacerlo.

Legolas no dijo mas. Se había dado cuenta de que las miradas y actitudes de Boromir tenían un fin aterrador, esta misma carrera era una de ellas, y si Aragorn ganaba, también ganaba Legolas en cierto modo, mas al príncipe le interesaba mas en ese momento la seguridad de Frodo que la de él mismo. Agradecía en su interior el interés del mortal por su persona, pero los mas de tres mil años que tenían le debían haber servido para saber protegerse a si mismo.

- ¿y que puedo yo ofrecerte Aragorn? – preguntó Legolas 

- Deseo la misma recompensa que le has ofrecido a Boromir, mas cuando yo lo desee. No le avergonzare delante de los demás.

Estas fueron las palabras de Aragorn advirtiendo a Boromir de sus acciones si él era el vencedor, no había mas que aceptar las condiciones de Aragorn, pensaba Boromir, y aun así sería mejor, un beso a solas con Legolas sería mucho mejor que desperdiciarle ante los demás.

- Si esta bien por Legolas, por mi no hay ningún problema. – declaró Boromir.

Legolas dudo un instante, mas habiendo aceptado ya con Boromir, no veía cual era el problema de aceptar con alguien con quien ya había compartido

- No hay inconveniente para mi... Pero no podría aceptar la Evenstar sabiendo de que manos provienen.

- No te preocupes Legolas. Puedes pedirme alguna otra cosa en su lugar, si aun no le deseas.

- Bien. así esta mejor. Pero no sé que podría ser...

- ¡Basta de charlas! – exclamó Boromir impaciente – Ya se arreglaran entre ustedes.. en dado caso de que Legolas gane... Estoy seguro de que el señor elfo no abusara de la bondad de Aragorn.

- Claro que no.

- Bien, Vamos, a dos brazos de nosotros, Legolas. Boromir, da la señal después de que yo te diga.

- Pero...

Legolas avanzo a dos brazos de la pareja, mas como no deseaba perder ya no les presentaba mas que la espalda desnuda cubierta de una cascada de filamentos dorados. No habría consideraciones para con los mortaless, no se arriesgaría a soportar semejante humillación ante los dos. Todo su esfuerzo estaría en la carrera.

Boromir esperaba a que Legolas tomara su lugar delante de ellos, la fuerza del anillo la sentía dentro de él, latiendo, animándole, brindándole energías increíbles de contener. Seguramente el ganaría facilmente, el saborear aquellos exquisitos labios y estrechar ese delicado y esbelto cuerpo junto al suyo le inyectaban casi tanta fuerza como el anillo.

Aragorn no confiaba mas que en si mismo, en su voluntad y en el ferviente deseo de que Boromir no ganara, y de que Legolas perdiera ante el mismo brindándole tan mas caro presente. Un beso suyo podría reavivar las flamas que se apagaron ante el incidente de Haldir. Ese incidente que nunca paso y del cual se avergonzaba mucho al haber culpado al elfo, de una acción que pensándole bien no cometió. Tal vez.. tal vez ¿el amor le alentaría a ganar?

- Ahora Boromir, cuando gustes.

- ¡Vamos! – grito el hijo de Gondor lo suficientemente alto para que supieran que esa era una orden.

Legolas avanzo con rapidez y dos decididos hombres tras de él buscaban ganar la recompensa de sus labios.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Gracias mis amigas por leerme! Me alientan con sus reviewcitos.. si? Y tu Irene cuando te animaras a dejarme uno? _


	8. Confesiones

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen a J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación. Contiene SLASH. 

CAPITULO 8

- ¿Pero que esta pasando allá? – preguntó Sam a Frodo

Un hombres y un elfo hablaban cercanos a la orilla de la laguna, habían presenciado como Aragorn se unió tan repentinamente a Legolas y Boromir. Y no entendieron de que se trataba.

"Vamos" escucharon los Hobbits gritar a Boromir, los cuatro allí, esperando, Pippin se acercó un poco mas hasta que el agua le llegó a la cintura, Merry le siguió, ambos observaron con atención, Legolas iba a la cabeza , seguido de Boromir y Aragorn, parecía que le perseguían, ¿de que trataba todo eso?

- ¡Es una carrera! ¡Una carrera! – gritó Pippin emocionado de presenciar tal competencia

- ¡Si! – exclamó Pippin levantando su mano y añadiendo - ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! Mas rápido..

Sam y Frodo habían escuchado a sus compañeros. Pero habían observado que una carrera no se empezaba con distancia entre los competidores, Legolas había partido el primero seguido de Boromir y Aragorn que iniciaron igual.

- Señor Frodo.. Eso no es una carrera, ¿verdad?

- No, Sam.. esto es un reto.. – añadió Baggins en voz baja.

- ¡Vamos Sam ayúdame!

- ¡Pero mi señor Frodo! ¿qué planea hacer?

Frodo se encamino a uno de tantos árboles a las orilla de la laguna, trepo ágilmente en uno de ellos y sacó su daga al llegar al extremo de una rama.

- ¡Aprisa! – gritó Pippin alentando a los participantes - ¡Que el elfo gana! ¡Vamos!

- ¿Mi Señor Frodo que es lo que esta haciendo?

- Sam, dame un poco del hilo que tienes en tu mochila

- ¿Mi hilo? ¿Para que?

- ¡De prisa Sam!

Merry observaba a Frodo encaramado en el árbol, había visto como el mediano empezó a cortar una rama ligera del árbol lo suficiente como para trozarse a la menor fuerza, vio como Sam aventaba a su señor el carrete de hilo oscuro y le ataba a una de las ramas mas frágiles y pequeñitas del trozo de rama que quería desprender. ¿Para que se tomaría tal molestia?

El Sr. Brandigamo se acercó a Pippin para observar mejor el transcurso de la carrera. Legolas marchaba a la cabeza, sin ni siquiera mirar detrás, Boromir le seguía muy de cerca impulsado por alguna fuerza sobre humana, Aragorn impaciente y algo cansado se asomaba ligeramente detrás de Boromir.

No había mas en la vista de Legolas que el deseo de llegar el primero y sin ser tocado por ninguna de los dos sabía que Boromir le seguía de cerca, no quería voltear, arriesgar una mirada y ser atrapado por las manos de ese hombre, así que se concentraba en ese punto que era la meta para él. 

Boromir no respiraba, trataba de soportar lo mas posible antes de tomar mas aire, su grandes y fuertes brazos levantaban tanta agua que salpicaban a su seguidor. La fuerza en su interior le ayudaba a nadar casi tan rápido como el elfo, pero aun sentía que podía dar mas, sin embargo al paso que iba, fácilmente le alcanzaría, en los últimos metros agotaría sus fuerzas y tomaría al elfo justo antes de llegar la orilla.

Aragorn soportaba el esfuerzo, Boromir solo estaba a un par de brazadas de el, y no bajaba el ritmo, su desesperación fue tanta cuando observó la sonrisa de Boromir en alguna ocasión que alcanzó a verle el rostro. Eso no era de gusto o alegría, era de una satisfacción total como si estuviera totalmente seguro de su triunfo. No, eso no debía pasar. Pero era mucho para Aragorn no podía darle tan fácil alcanza a Legolas, no podía, seguía intentando, pero algo de su naturaleza elfica debía ayudarle por que para cualquier otro mortal cualquiera la rapidez del nado era imposible, lo mismo extrañaba a Aragorn la velocidad  con que Boromir avanzaba. Eso no era normal.

- ¡Vamos Legolas que ya te alcanza Boromir!

- ¡Sigue Aragorn, que vas muy lento!

Legolas seguía a la cabeza, falta poco para llegar, era seguro de que el ganaría, pero no por eso se confío, no iba a dejar que estos hombres le humillaran, no de ninguna forma, ya casi solo unos metros mas y.. al tocar la orilla alguien jaló de su pierna y le hundió.

Los cuatro hobbits se reunieron junto a donde se había hundido Legolas. Boromir llegó confundido. Algo le había retrasado, una rama de árbol sorpresivamente había caído a su paso distrayéndole momentáneamente. Boromir estaba furioso. Mas ¿dónde estaba Legolas? ¿y Aragorn?

Debajo del agua sorprendido Legolas sintió unos labios presionando los suyos antes de salir con un fuerte impulso. Agitó su cabeza y mostró su enfado. ¿Cómo es que habiendo ganado alguien le tocó?

Aragorn salió con estrépito detrás del elfo. "He ganado"

- ¿Ganado? ¡Claro que no! – exclamó Legolas retirando el exceso de agua de su rostro.

- Te he tocado antes de llegar  – afirmó Aragorn acercándose a la orilla.

- ¡Esto es injusto, una rama cayó cerca de mi! – dijo Boromir saliendo de la laguna con verdadero enfado.- Por eso me he retrasado Tendría que cumplir su apuesta pero no le parecía nada justo.

Legolas no estaba contento, salía del lago con paso lento, Gimli se había acercado a darle una toalla la cual tomó con descontento. A el también le había afectado el que la rama cayera cerca de Boromir, creyendo algun ataque volteo a donde Boromir.

- ¿Por que no dejan que los hobbits lo decidan?, parece que han seguido muy de cerca la carrera – señalo el enano

Boromir asintió, nada podía cambiar el hecho de que había perdido, Aragorn y Legolas asintieron con la cabeza.

- Pues el primero que vimos que llegó fue Legolas – dijo Pippin.

El elfo sonrió ligeramente

- Pero yo le he tocado antes – objetó Aragorn

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – preguntó Merry que ignoraba las reglas de la competencia.

- La carrera o competencia, consistía en ver quien era el primero que tocaba a Legolas antes de llegar a la orilla, yo le toque por lo tanto yo gano

- Yo he llegado antes de que me tocaras.

- Tu llegaste, pero yo ya te había tocado, solo que tarde un poco mas en jalarte

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

Los hobbits después de deliberar un momento dijeron en voz de Frodo. "Creemos Aragorn ha ganado"

- ¿Aragorn? – exclamaron Legolas y Boromir ya fuera del lago secando sus cabellos con toallas.

- Pero si yo he ganado al llegar primero a la orilla ¡ustedes lo vieron! – observó el elfo.

- Si, pero no sabemos si Aragorn ya te había tocado. Y creemos que así fue.. – respondió Sam

- Entonces eso sería un empate- dijo Frodo.

- ¿Empate? – gritaron desesperados los tres participantes

- ¡Decidan de una vez hobbits! O esta carrera será anulada – aseguró Legolas cruzando sus brazos, mientras el cabello húmedo escurría agua sobre su pecho

De nuevo los hobbits deliberaron, esta vez parecía que había diversos punto de vista pues entre el grupo se adivinaban opiniones encontradas, después de unos minutos de conferencia los cuatro se presentaron ante hombre y elfo.

- Empate, entre Legolas y Aragorn irrevocable – dijo Sam sobresaliendo entre el grupo.

Legolas no dijo nada, tomó algunas prendas de su bolsa y se marchó a cambiarse a otro lugar fuera de la vista de sus compañeros, varias veces le habían visto desnudo pero no deseaba en ese momento miradas sobre el, menos la de Boromir o Aragorn

- ¿Y que es lo que apostaron? – preguntó Gimli que hasta el momento se había conformado en ser simple espectador.

- ¡Tonterías! ¡Niñerías! – exclamó Boromir sentándose a secar su cabello con fuerza.

- ¡No puedes retractarte Boromir! – dijo Aragorn acercándose a su compañero.

- No fue una competencia justa 

- ¡Yo no fui el causante de que esa rama cayera.!

Cuatro hobbits se esparcieron en el campamento ante esa ultima oración

- ¿Por qué  no vas por tu premio y me dejas en paz? – dijo Boromir enfadado dejando de secar su cabello, no deseaba seguir con esa discusión.

- Antes deseo saber si cumplirás con tu parte..

- Si.. si.. lo haré.

- Ambas cosas

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿No me has escuchado? ¡Claro que haré lo que pidieron! ¿Contento? – dijo Boromir levantándose de su asiento tirando la toalla a un lado.

Los Hobbits aun no se explicaban que era lo que pasaba entre ellos, por qué era que los ojos de Boromir tenían ese brillo extraño, ese brillo que invadía de temor al mirarle fijamente. Gimli solamente parecía entender algo de esa situación, y el por que Boromir había dicho a Aragorn que fuera por su premio. Si tenía que ir a otro lado a buscarle, sería donde estuviera Legolas, y si Legolas tenía el premio.. Casi podía adivinar lo que sería.

- Bien, vamos, vamos.. pequeños hobbits, es hora de descansar que el sol ya se oculta. Tomen un poco de lembas y a descansar. Aragorn toma la primera guardia, recuerden.

Nadie tuvo respuesta, la carrera no parecía levantarles el animo, al menos no a Boromir, Aragorn y Legolas no estaban allí para obtener detalles. El mortal había decidido llevar al elfo sus armas, pues aun estando cerca, no debería estar indefenso. Además, antes de partir, tomo un cambio de ropa de su equipaje.

Aún no sabía Aragorn que es lo que le había impulsado a sumergirse para ganar el terreno a Boromir que luchaba contra el líquido, mientras el suavemente se deslizaba en el.

Un poco alejado del grupo, cerca de la orilla se encontraba Legolas cepillando su cabello. Tal vista era espectacular, por que el elfo había ya cambiados sus mallones, mas el pecho aun le tenía desnudo, pectorales perfectos, abdominales finos y definidos, brazos delgados y torneados. 

Al escucharle aproximarse, detuvo su tarea y se puso en pie agitando su rubia melena para que cayera en su blanca espalda.

- ¿Qué deseas, Aragorn? – pregunto Legolas cruzando sus brazos al adivinar los rasgos de quienes se acercaban.

- He venido a traerte tus armas, no debes alejarte mucho de la comunidad. – contesto el hombre dejando su arco y carcaj junto a las ropas mojadas.

- Bien estoy aquí. No me distancie mucho. Ya escuchó a Gimli roncar, y aun Hobbit mordiendo un pedazo de lemba que no le corresponde.

- Entones regresemos.

- Aun no deseo regresar, tomare la primera guardia. 

- Ya habíamos repartido las guardias de estos días, Legolas, me corresponde a mi.

- Bien.. entonces no deseo descansar..  aún.. – dijo tomando asiento y cepillando su cabello de nuevo.

- Entonces te acompañare.

- He dicho que quiero estar solo.

- Desde aquí se puede hacer bien la guardia – dijo Aragorn mientras comenzaba a retirar sus mallones aun mojados.

Legolas frunció el ceño y volteo su cabeza para cepillarle de otro lado que no le permitiera ver las nervudas piernas del mortal. Sus sentidos podían ser fácilmente traicionados al verle completamente desnudo, ya de por si era difícil hablar con el observando el varonil pecho agitarse cuando hablaba.

Aragorn comenzó a desatar el nudo que le sujetaba en la cintura, se dio cuenta de que el elfo no quería mirarle, eso era buen signo para él, aun causaba alguna emoción en el elfo. Deseaba hablar con Legolas pero también saber si había alguna posibilidad de que le perdonara por haber dudado de el, por golpearle e insultarle como le hizo en Lorien. Cuando vio la reacción del elfo, supo que aun tenía esperanzas pues aun causaba deseo en él.

- ¿No puedes cambiarte en alguna otra parte? – preguntó Legolas sin dirigirle la mirada

- No deseo hacerlo, aquí esta bien, nadie me verá.. además de ti. – dijo Aragorn llevando nada encima

- Iré a dar una ronda. – declaró el elfo dejando el cepillo de lado y poniendose en pie, todo sin ver al desnudo mortal.

Aragorn le detuvo poniendo una mano sobre el pecho descubierto de Legolas para detenerle.

- ¿No pensaras ir así? Semi desnudo

- ¿Qué importa eso?- objetó Legolas retirando la mano del mortal de su cuerpo sin mirarle

- Legolas.. deseo hablarte - dijo Aragorn bajando la voz

- Nada tengo que hablar contigo.. ¿ o acaso quieres tu premio en este momento?

- No es eso..

- ¿Qué sucede entonces? Vístete antes, no deseo verte así

- ¿A que le temes? ¿Por que evitas la mirada ?

- No evito nada, solo que me retiro.

- ¡Legolas! No te atrevas a dar un paso si no quieres recibir un golpe en tu hermosa cara

- ¿No has tenido suficiente en Lorien? ¿Deseas pelear? ¡Bien esta! Pero esperare a que estés listo, por mas que te odie ¡no deseo que sufras el mismo dolor que yo..!

Aragorn recordó el golpe que accidentalmete había dado a Legolas en el lugar inapropiado. El elfo se retiro a la orilla del río, esperando por el mortal, el cual se sentía sumamente herido, las palabras de Legolas le demostraban que aun no le perdonaba. Y él no deseaba otra cosa mas que abrazarle y decirle "Lo siento". Termino de cambiar sus ropas, y con las manos acomodo su cabello hacia atrás.

- Legolas... Frodo me ha dicho que..

- ¿Terminaste de vestirte? 

- Si, toma.. – respondió Aragorn dándole el cambio de ropa al elfo.

- Gracias.

Legolas se puso ahora la camisa y el mortal espero sin pestañear, terminado el cambio se puso frente a Aragorn.

- Bien, ya que estamos listos, ¿deseas pelear?

- ¡Yo no quiero pelear!

- Si no deseas pelear, supongo que deseas reclamar tu premio, ¿no es cierto?

- ¡Claro que no! – exclamó Aragorn impaciente con estas tontas preguntas – Yo quiero hablar contigo

- No tengo nada que comentar ni discutir contigo, así que déjame en paz, Aragorn

- Yo si tengo mucho de que hablar así que me escuchas, ¿esta claro?

No respondió Legolas y dirigió la mirada al suelo. Aragorn tomo aliento, no le gustaba discutir con el elfo, pero se estaba poniendo de un humor que no le dejaba otra alternativa que ser un poco rudo con él.

- Frodo me ha comentado algunos hechos que yo no había observado en Lorien

Legolas seguía sin decir palabra alguna y aun sin mirarle. Tal frialdad era muy rara en un elfo a menos de que se encontrara ofendido, realmente ofendido. No veía ya mas esa luz en su mirada, la que le acompañaba en sus noches a su llegada a Lorien.

- Me ha dicho que Haldir perdía rápidamente cabello, ¿qué sabes tu de eso?

El elfo giro su cabeza y ligeramente sonrió antes su mala acción, al mortal no se le escapo por mas que Legolas deseaba esconderle.

- Legolas, ¿tu has tenido que ver en eso? Es muy raro que Haldir halla perdido el cabello.. después de que tu le visitaste una noche antes.

Legolas suspiro suavemente, Aragorn vio como se agitaron sus hombros, como se ensombrecieron aun mas sus ojos, y como la tristeza ahora se esparcía en su bello rostro.

- Legolas – dijo Aragorn tomándole de la barbilla y levantando su rostro para que le mirara – Dime que ha pasado esa noche..

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, mortal. – respondió Legolas apartándose del toque de su compañero.

- ¡Claro que lo es! Si he cometido algún error deseo enmendarlo.. Por favor, Legolas...

- No puedes hacer nada.. Todo esto no tiene ningún sentido..

- ¡Claro que le tiene! ¿Legolas.. no entiendes? Desde entonces, no he visto la sonrisa en tu rostro, el canto en tu voz, la luz en tu mirada..

- Aah..

Aragorn notó este suspiro, y avanzó unos pasos para encontrarle, puso sus manos sobre el ensombrecido elfo y volvió a insistir.

- Legolas.. ¿Te ha hecho daño, no es así? Todo eso que dijiste esa mañana era falso, ¿verdad? No te gusto lo que Haldir hizo contigo.. No querías sus caricias..

- No..

La voz de Legolas parecía quebrarse y con mas razón escondía sus ojos, trataba de no llorar, y parecía que no lo lograba. Pero la noche les cubría ya y esperaba que su amigo no se diera cuenta.

- ¿Que paso esa noche?, dime.. Legolas..

- Aragorn no deseo hablar de eso.. – dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre el brazo del mortal tratando de salir de su encierro, pero lo único que consiguió fue que le apresara en un fuerte y estrecho abrazo.

- Dímelo.. No te soltare hasta que hables, y no importa cuanto luches, si así lo deseas gritaré y entonces hablaras en frente de todos..

- ¡Pero.. Aragorn!

- Habla.. ya te escucho..

Ahora Aragorn podía ver una lágrima caer por la mejilla aunque el elfo trato de encubrirla mirando a otro lado. 

- Yo.. esa noche fui a su flet, para saludarle y le encontré con varias personas..

- Sigue..

- Al ver mi disposición, despidio a todos y nos quedamos a solas..

- Si..

En sus brazos sintió como la rigidez de Legolas se iba diluyendo, como su cabeza se iba inclinando y casi rozaba su mentón.

- Le di a beber un vino con una extraña mezcla.. Le provocaría insomnio y.. la perdida de cabello progresivamente..

- ¿Tomo de la botella? ¿No sospecho nada de ti?

- Claro que sospecho.. Haldir no es ningun tonto.. Yo también bebí un poco..

- Pero tu cabello..

- Tome un antídoto antes de visitarle.. pero creo que olvide el del insomnio.. y..

- Por eso veías cayéndote cuando entrabas al flet, ¿cierto?

- Si.. yo no soportaba mucho.. era muy fuerte.. Haldir tuvo la fortuna de recostarse antes y .. por eso no pudo luchar contra sus efectos.. pero yo..

- ¡Oh! Legolas... – exclamó Aragorn abrazándole afectuosamente, mientras la cabeza del elfo descansaba sobre su pecho 

- Me hizo mucho daño.. yo nunca quise..

- Lo sé. Y por lo mismo te pido disculpas.. Oh! Legolas.. si lo hubiera sabido antes.. Haldir la hubiera pasado mal.

- No, Aragorn yo peleo mis propias batallas.. No iba a dejar que tu.. – dijo Legolas levantando su cabeza. Los ojos azules y húmedos del elfo su encontraron con los grises y bondadosos del mortal.

- Perdóname.. Lo siento mucho yo pensé.. 

El mortal miraba sus ojos, sus lágrimas cayendo y sus labios humedecidos por ellas. Le besó. Aun le encerraba entre sus brazos, pero el abrazo fue convirtiéndose en una dulce prisión para el elfo, el cual sentía como el pecho del mortal se iba agitando con ese contacto. Cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar por el consuelo de las caricias del mortal.

Pero, ¿ese beso era el reclamo del premio o algo totalmente aparte? 

El elfo se separo, no quería mas mentiras, ni disgustos con el mortal, tal vez le estaba malentendiendo y Aragorn solo reclamaba su premio cuando el lo interpretaba de otra manera.

- No.. Aragorn.. solo un beso... fue lo acordado.

- ¿Y quien dijo que estoy tomando mi premio?

- Eso fue lo que hiciste – respondió Legolas tratando de separarse mas de Aragorn

- No.. Legolas.. yo aun no reclamo mi premio.. – declaró Aragorn volviendo a acercarle

Legolas sonrió.

- Boromir, ¿cumplirá su parte?

- ¿De dejar de molestar a Frodo y a ti?

- Si.. no deseo que moleste a portador del anillo. No confió totalmente en él.

- Yo no deseo que te moleste a ti.

- ¡Yo me puedo defender solo!

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Aragorn sonriéndole y acercándole mas hacia sí sin dejarle maniobrar sus brazos.

- ¡Aragorn! Lo digo en serio

- ¿Quieres probarlo? Dispuesto estoy 

- No.. no deseo.. no deseo probarte nada.. – dijo Legolas recostando su cabeza nuevamente en su pecho.

- Legolas.. si me dejaras probarte cuanto te amo..

- No Aragorn.. esto no debe ser.. Arwen te espera.. Ella no merece esto..

- Legolas.. Yo quiero a Arwen pero ¿Como podría contraer matrimonio con alguien tan.. tan querida para mi como una hermana?

- Ella dará su inmortalidad por ti.. Ella te ama con todo su corazón.. y tu a ella.. no te confundas..

- Yo nunca se lo pedí.. Mi amor por ella es diferente.. en cambio a ti..

- Aragorn..

Nuevamente sus labios se encontraron y Aragorn dejo en libertad los brazos del elfo, pero con cierta desconfianza, ya que sabía que elfo podía apartarse de su lado, pero aun así debía probar si Legolas le amaba, tan siquiera un poco, aunque sus palabras decían lo contrario. 

Pero Legolas no se aparto, siguió allí, y le tomo de las mejillas para besarle con mas pasión, el mortal le rodeo la esbelta cintura y le acercó para encerrarle de nuevo con su abrazo. Los labios de Aragorn se morían desde hace días por saborear los dulces labios del elfo, por poner sus manos en su cuerpo, que tanto le deseaba a su lado por las noches.

Repentinamente el elfo se aparto y abrió los ojos asustado.

- ¡Orcos! – exclamó Legolas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Ya falta poco, pero pienso que and muy mal todo esto, aun asi, espero sus reviews, que me ayudan mucho.. Gracias!! Disculpen el tiempo en que me tardo en actualizar pero tanto esta como Reencuentro me llevan mucho de mi tiempecito.. Pero les hago con mucho amor.. C U.._


	9. El ataque de los orcos

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen a J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación. Este capítulo contiene slash, violencia.

CAPITULO 9

Los orcos se acercaban, merodeaban alrededor del campamento, Boromir fue el primero que respondió, sujeto a Frodo por el cuello de la camisa y le hizo ponerse a su lado, sin Aragorn cerca de él, sería el único en protegerle, además que otro deseo se apoderaba de él, pero no ahora, no en ese momento en que la comunidad necesitaba de él.

Frodo somnoliento apenas pudo captar la mirada del mortal, "Orcos" fue lo único que entendió y eso fue suficiente para despertarlo casi por completo, "¡Sam!", Frodo a un lado de Boromir dio un paso para despertar a su compañero que aun estaba echado sobre su manta, Boromir exclamó "¡Arriba, de prisa!, ¡Orcos!".

Gimli sacudió su cabeza y tomó el hacha que nunca le dejaba, Merry y Pippin sostenían sus pequeñas espadas, uno junto a otro,  Sam buscaba a su señor y a pesar de verlo bien y a salvo, no le agrado la idea de que estuviera tan cerca de Boromir. 

La oscuridad les rodeaba y no sabían por donde sería el primer ataque, una flecha cayó cerca de Boromir, Gimli sintió pasos detrás de él, un golpe, cayó uno, Merry y Pippin se encargaban de otro, Frodo quería huir pero no había a donde, Dardo brillaba en todo su esplendor y a pesar de ser su instrumento de defensa no por eso dejaba de delatar su posición, ¿usarla para defenderse o guardarla para ocultarse?, todo sucedía tan rápido y Boromir le empujaba hacia atrás, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo; decidió enfundarla, la noche debía de ocultarle, pero los rugidos de Boromir y el centelleo de espadas en la oscuridad, no le servían mucho a su cometido.

- ¡De prisa Frodo! ¡Hacia atrás! – exclamó Boromir -¡atrás!

Y es que los orcos no dejaban de aparecer, uno tras otro, caían ante los golpes certeros de espada de Boromir, alejándose poco a poco del campamento, Merry y Pippin habían sido cercados, fue lo único de lo que se dio cuenta Frodo, ¿Por qué no ayudarles? ¿Por qué alejarse de ellos? ¿Dónde estaba Aragorn, Legolas, Sam? Y todo esto mientras veía acercarse a más orcos, Boromir no podría con todos, tendría que correr, alejarse, no dejarse atrapar, pero a pesar de lo ocupado que parecía estar, Boromir no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Frodo huye, Boromir y varios orcos le siguen, sin pensarlo toma el anillo, esta a punto de insertarlo en su dedo, pero en su distracción cae en un barranco donde para su suerte encuentra una cueva lo suficientemente grande para albergarle, entra en ella sin importarle que pudiera encontrar dentro, escucha los pasos, pisadas firmes encima de él, ¿Qué habrá sido de Boromir?

Entre tanto Gimli trata de defender a los hobbits, Sam ya no esta a su vista, había desaparecido al notar que Frodo se alejaba con Boromir. El valiente enano blande su hacha y le hace silbar en el aire, a la cabeza, al costado, cualquier flanco era un buen lugar para atestar su mortífero golpe. Y es que en su elemento, nadie podría resistir el golpe de los fuertes brazos de un enano, blandiendo su hacha, y había que ver a los Hobbits, ninguno de los dos dejaba de golpear, de hendir sus espadas hasta que la empuñadura fuera lo único que sobresaliera en sus manos.

Actuaban como uno solo, Merry y Pippin, jadeaban, sudaban y dejaban escuchar al enano que seguían peleando y estaban bien, y ahora, ¿Dónde estaba ese elfo testarudo cuando se le necesitaba? Seguramente con Aragorn, pero no era el momento para caricias y disculpas, allí se les necesitaba.

Frodo creyó por un momento estar a salvo, ya no se escuchaban los pasos cerca de él, pero ¿sería seguro arriesgar una mirada fuera de la cueva? Después de unos momentos de calma, creyó que sería así.

¡Ah! ¡Qué equivocado estaba! Una mano grande y ruda sujetó la suya que sostenía la cadena con el anillo, le elevó casi un metro del suelo. Una sonrisa en ese rostro mortal, ¡al fin lo había conseguido! Tomó el anillo en sus manos y de un golpe dejo caer al pobre Hobbit en el suelo del bosque. 

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción Boromir se alejó de él y ya no se molesto en defenderlo ni necesitaba a nadie más del grupo, ya tenía el anillo, ya sentía su poder surgir en él, ¡y aún ni siquiera le había colocado en su dedo! ¡Ah! Pero aun quedaba cierto asunto pendiente con un rubio elfo de los bosques oscuros.

Frodo trato de detener a Boromir, le siguió con Dardo en la mano, debía de recuperar el anillo a toda costa, le gritó, se asió a sus piernas pero de una patada fue alejado con rudeza de nuevo al piso golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza. Una flecha negra caía a sus pies, los orcos habían notado a Dardo refulgir en la oscuridad, le estaban cercando y parecía que no habían notado al mortal alejándose con toda tranquilidad de allí.

Ahora Frodo estaba indefenso, no podría resistir mucho sin la ayuda de sus compañeros, de Sam, de los otros. Todo estaba perdido, otra flecha caía cerca de él mientras intentaba enfundar a Dardo de nuevo. Un orco se abalanzó hacia él, tan alto, sus dientes amarillentos era lo que el hobbit pudo distinguir a poca distancia. ¡Que dolor! Le sostenían por el cuello y el aire le empezaba a faltar.

- ¡Agg! – gritó Frodo al sentir como le zarandeaban en el aire

- ¡Hobbit, Hobbit! – exclamó el Orco sosteniéndole y agitando su otro brazo en señal de triunfo

Pero la satisfacción duro mucho, detrás del Orco se podía ver a lo lejos una silueta esbelta, encapuchada. Un arco sostenía en sus manos, y apuntaba hacia donde el Orco estaba, un silbido y el opresor cayó fulminado dejando por fin al Hobbit respirar tranquilo.

Mas orcos se acercaron y sufrieron la misma suerte. Caídos por las flechas que volaban en el aire, uno a uno, mientras Frodo caía al suelo indefenso, tratando de respirar.

No podía creer lo afortunado que era de que el elfo hubiera venida en su ayuda en ese momento. Aún así, los golpes de Boromir, la llegada del Orco, le habían dejado exhausto y cayó desmayado.

Aragorn se unió a Gimli, entre la lucha preguntó por Frodo y los demás, y el enano contestó, mientras remataba a un Orco caído con su hacha, que se habían alejado tanto Boromir como Frodo y al parecer Sam les había seguido.

Los hobbits seguían blandiendo sus espadas contra los enormes opresores, gracias a Dios, Aragorn había llegado y sólo pensaban si Legolas, a quien no habían visto llegar, estaría bien o habría ido en busca del portador.

Legolas se habría camino en la oscuridad, tratando de seguir el camino que creyó habían tomado tanto Boromir como Frodo. No había caminado mucho cuando alcanzó a ver unas flechas en mitad de un claro, un Orco muerto y varios mas a su lado, extrañado de no encontrarse con más enemigos, se acercó a examinar las flechas que había eliminado a los Orcos en ese lugar. ¡No podía ser!

- Legolas… - se escuchó una ronca voz a su espalda.

- Boromir – contestó el elfo sin ni siquiera voltear

Y Boromir se acercó con una sonrisa en sus labios, poco a poco, llevando la espada en una mano y la otra detrás de él, sosteniendo la cadena envuelta en su muñeca mientras daba con avaricia vueltas al anillo entre sus dedos.

- ¿Dónde esta Frodo? ¿Dónde están los demás?

- ¿Frodo? ¡Bah! ¿qué te interesa a ti ese mediano? – preguntó Boromir acercándose con paso lento

- Boromir, no entiendo, ¡es nuestro deber protegerlo! – dijo Legolas poniéndose en pie, tratando de averiguar por que sentía peligro tan cerca de él si ni siquiera veía a un Orco cercano.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él lleva el anillo? – preguntó de nuevo el mortal sonriendo, poniendo la espada también detrás de él para no asustar al atractivo elfo.

- Sí… bien lo sabes, ahora vamos hay que ayudar a los demás…

- No

- ¡Boromir! No te entiendo… Tú...

Y Boromir se acercó tanto que Legolas pudo darse cuenta de la verdad, Boromir había sido tomado por el anillo y ya le gobernaba por completo. 

- ¡Ah! – exclamó el elfo, llevó su mano a su espalda, listo para tomar su daga, su rapidez era tremenda, ningún mortal se podría darse cuenta a tiempo, a menos de que, ese mortal tuviera el único en sus manos.

Y Boromir también actuó, tomo la mano de Legolas y la volvió sobre su espalda haciendo gritar al elfo por tan ruda acción, y mientras con la mano del anillo sostenía al elfo, con la otra empuñaba la espada cerca del cuello de Legolas. 

- No digas una palabra, no te atrevas a gritar, por que antes de que puedas hacer un movimiento tu milenaria vida terminaría en un segundo

- B-Boromir…

- Lo dije una vez elfo… no lo repetiré… ¡vamos!

Y Boromir le llevaba amenazado, le hizo llegar hasta la cueva sin despegar la punta de su espada de su cuello, le pidió sus armas, dagas, espadas, arco y flecha y las tiro fuera del lugar. Los ojos del mortal estaban brillantes y amenazadores, a pesar de ser un elfo, de haber atestiguado miles de acciones horribles en su vida, esta vez el miedo le embargo, por que estaba indefenso ante un mortal con anillo único en sus manos, ante alguien poderosamente más fuerte que él, y al parecer nadie se había percatado de su falta.

Y Legolas se hacía para atrás, hasta topar con el fin de la pequeña cueva, y cuando vio a Boromir deslizarse hasta él, le golpeo con todos las fuerzas que reunió en sus piernas, no moriría sin luchar, no dejaría que le pusiera una mano encima.

- Golpea todo lo que quieras, nada ahora me hace daño

- ¡Detente! Boromir, el anillo te esta manipulando – dijo Legolas haciéndose mas para atrás, tratando si era posible que la tierra lo tragará.

- Nadie manipula a Boromir, el gran Boromir es dueño único de si mismo – dijo con voz desconocida el mortal brillando sus ojos aun mas sorprendiendo al elfo.

- ¡Aagg!

Legolas recibió un golpe brutal en la mejilla con la empuñadura de la espada del hijo de Gondor. Inconsciente quedo a merced de Boromir que con sonrisa en su rostro empezaba afanosamente a desatar los cordones de su túnica.


	10. Promesas

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen a J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación. Me piratee algunas líneas del libro de la película, puesto que es lo más lógico, al menos para mi, snif… al final… todos flotan… 

CAPITULO 10

- Gimli, debo ir a buscar a Frodo

- Espera, Aragorn ¿que hay de Legolas?

- El ya fue a buscarlos, pero no sé si Boromir ha…

- Ve Aragorn, aquí el trabajo… ¡otro!...- dijo el enano interrumpiéndose al caer un Orco muerto a sus pies – el trabajo casi está terminado, los hobbits y yo terminaremos con el resto.

Aragorn se alejó del trío que aun seguía combatiendo, matando en el camino a dos orcos que osaron interferir en su camino, el campamento casi estaba seguro, Gimli bien podía con los otros tres o cuatro orcos con que les dejo, pero Sam, ¿Dónde estaría Sam? ¿Por qué el grupo se había dispersado tanto? Unos detrás de otros, indefensos y separados, nada bueno podría resultar de esto. Frodo, ¿con Boromir? No, Boromir no podía caer en la tentación, él tan celoso de su deber, como hijo del Senescal de Gondor debía de representar un buen papel, no podía caer. Y Legolas, ya debería de haberlos encontrado, ¿le sucedería algo?

Unos pasos se acercaban, la silueta de un hobbit despeinado y robusto se divisaban a veinte pasos. Sam debía de ser y Aragorn guardo la espada.

- ¡Aragorn!

- ¡Sam! ¿Dónde esta Frodo?

- Yo le estoy siguiendo tuve que esconderme un poco, los orcos estaban por aquí y…

- ¿Viste a Boromir? ¿A Legolas?

- No, sólo pude alcanzar a ver cuando Boromir y Frodo se alejaban, pero nada mas… Desde entonces les sigo buscando.

Aragorn escuchó el chocar de espadas y se alejó rápidamente creyendo que Sam le seguiría, así lo hacia el mediano pero por otro camino mas discreto, lo importante para él en ese momento, era encontrar a Frodo y protegerle.

Legolas sintió las manos callosas pasara por su pecho, por sus mejillas y orejas, sus ropas desgarradas, la túnica ya no aparecía en el, su camisa abierta con fuera haciendo saltar los botones y ahora en sus mallas donde sentía la fricción. Boromir estaba sobre él, acariciándole en silencio, mirándole perdido, con la boca semi abierta absorto en sus pensamientos, y su mano...

- ¡Boromir! ¡Aléjate de mí!

- ¡Ah!¡Has despertado! Bien, y yo que temía por ti… ahora...

Sintió la presión en sus labios, sus muñecas asidas a sus costados perdidos en la oscuridad de la cueva, la barba rugosa le lastimaba, no le dejaba respirar.

- ¡Boromir! ¡Detente!

- ¡No!, ¡Tanto que he esperado!, ¡Tanto que te necesito…!

- ¡No, Boromir!

Pero el elfo no pudo hacer nada cuando sintió que con una sola de las piernas del mortal era suficiente para apartar las dos de él, y que una sola de las manos de Boromir basto para sujetar sus dos muñecas encima de su cabeza.

- ¡Tampa! (¡Alto!) – gritó el elfo en desesperación.

Boromir sentía el sudor en su frente, la agitación de su pecho, la vista del elfo indefenso antes sus caricias. ¡Ah! Cuanto había esperado por ese momento, pero Legolas no dejaba de luchar de agitarse bajo su peso.

El rostro de desesperación del príncipe era mayor, cuando ya una vez había sufrido tal ultraje, no podría soportar que sucediera de nuevo. No, esa mirada le perseguiría toda su vida, todavía no era amado, todavía le faltaba mucho por recorrer y no quería que sus esperanzas se truncaran de nuevo.

- ¡Boromir! ¡Suéltame! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! ¡Boromir!

- ¡Cállate elfo!- exclamó Boromir descargando una bofetada en la mejilla derecha de Legolas

- ¡No, nunca! ¡déjame te digo!

Boromir no resistió más ese rostro desafiante del elfo, y le golpeo con toda la fuerza que su puño pudo soltar. De nuevo inconsciente podría tomar ventaja fácilmente de él.

- ¡Frodo! ¡Frodo! – se escuchó una voz conocida fuera de la cueva.

- ¡Merry! A prisa por aquí

- ¡Pippin nos siguen, nos siguen! El no podrá solo…

Las voces eran mas cercanas, no le dejaban concentrarse en su asunto, su cuerpo deseaba obtener la satisfacción anhelada, pero su corazón, ese le decía que estaba mal, que se alejará, que no se atreviera a tocar al elfo. Pero era tan débil esa voz, y el anillo le abrazaba de forma tan especial. Legolas yacía ante él, con el pecho expuesto, con los ojos cerrados por el golpe.

Le acarició la mejilla derecha, y escucho espadas chocar cerca de él, seguramente los orcos vendrían, buscando el anillo, seguramente le querían, pero no, el no dejaría que le tomaran, su anillo, su precioso anillo.

Pero el elfo, estaba allí el elfo, al fin sólo para él, ¿y el anillo? ¿Y ese pesar que sentía al envolverse en sus deseos? No, tantas cosas dando vuelta en su cabeza, los orcos venían por su anillo, Legolas estaba tan cercano ¿Qué hacer?

Boromir se puso en pie, y dejo al elfo en la cueva, al salir empuñando la espada pudo observar como los orcos se acercaban a dos medianos que estaban luchando valientemente contra un orco que yacía a sus pies, ¡Ah! Pero no lo habían visto, venir, y seguramente caerían ante su golpe.

- ¡No! - gritó Boromir espada en mano yendo a ayudar a sus compañeros, el anillo le pesaba tanto, pero no fue obstáculo para su corazón leal, no, había jurado protegerlos, sobre todo a ese Hobbit que aturdido trataba de mantenerse en pie mientras el Loriende se encargaba de protegerle. 

Boromir luchaba, decidido y valiente ante los orcos que aparecían de entre las tinieblas de la noche, los hobbits detrás de él actuaban en conjunto, matando a uno y otro orco al unir sus fuerzas, pero no fue suficiente, alguien tenía ya en la mira a Boromir, alguien que sabía muy bien que el hijo de Gondor tenía en sus manos algo valioso e importante.

El líder de los orcos apuntaba su flecha mortal hacia Boromir, y disparó una vez acertando en su pecho. Fue un choque para el mortal que aun empuñaba su espada, los medianos desistieron en su lucha al ver que algo había golpeado a su compañero. No, una flecha no bastaba para que Boromir cayera, una segunda flecha en su hombro izquierdo, y Boromir aun hacia frente a los orcos que continuaban llegando hasta él.

Haldir protegía a Frodo cuanto podía, empuñando la espada y haciendo valerosamente lo que le exigía su ocupación, aun en la noche, sus ojos no perdían detalle, podía terminar más rápido que el mismo mortal. Haldir sabía que algo estaba mal en él, algo provenía de Boromir, el anillo seguramente, pero no era tiempo para enfrentarle, muerto no podría ayudar.

Frodo continuaba inconsciente recostado junto a un arbusto que le cubría casi totalmente, escuchando el clamor de la pelea, abrió los ojos con lentitud.

La cuarta flecha se estrellaba contra el Senescal de Gondor y le hacían de caer de rodillas ante el líder del grupo, el orco, orgulloso de ser el vencedor, empuñando ahora no el arco que le quitaba la vida, sino la espada, la levantó listo para decapitar a Boromir que le miraba con orgullo y altivez, ningún hijo de Gondor lució tan valeroso debajo de las estrellas de aquella noche.

Aragorn llegó en el último momento antes de que el orco asestara el golpe final, uno a uno se enfrentaron; mientras tanto, Merry y Pippin eran llevados en brazos por los orcos que iniciaban su marcha dejando a su jefe detrás. Las órdenes de Saruman habían sido precisas para ellos, sólo los Hobbits eran importantes, y tal vez debido a su bajo rango, la bandada de orcos no podía percibir el poder que emanaba del mortal que yacía a sus pies, no pudieron percibirlo, solo su líder que se enfrentaba a un adversario sumamente diestro con la espada.

Frodo aprovecho el momento en que los orcos se llevaban a sus compañeros, cuanto hubiera querido ayudarles, seguirles y luchar por ellos, morir si era preciso junto a ellos, ¿Pero donde estaba Sam? ¿Dónde su gran compañero y amigo?

El hobbit se arrastró hasta un Boromir decaído que aun conservaba sus fuerzas pero era ya incapaz de ponerse en pie, cuatro flechas en su pecho eran demasiada carga para él.

- Boromir – dijo Frodo en un susurró

- Frodo… - respondió el mortal con la vista algo perdida por unos momentos.

- Boromir… tu… el anillo…

Boromir tomó el anillo que llevaba pendiente del cuello, le jaló y le miró por unos momentos a la luz de la luna, tan bello no le parecía, incluso su vista un poco borrosa ya no apreciaba su belleza, ya no sentía ningún gusto por él. No entendía que celo se había apoderado de él.

- Frodo, toma…- dijo Boromir poniendo el anillo en manos del mediano - Vete... aléjate...

Frodo tomó el anillo emocionado, aturdido con todo esto que pasaba tan deprisa. Boromir estaba muriendo frente a él, y la fuerza de este mortal era tanta, que fue capaz de resistir al anillo.

- Boromir, no, no te dejare aquí… debemos de seguir juntos…

- No, amiguito, no, no puedo este es mi fin, aléjate ahora que los orcos creen que llevan sus presas, aun y cuando nuestros amigos estén en peligro tu debes de seguir adelante…

- Pero Boromir…

- Sigue Frodo, corre ve… y perdóname... sigue… llevas nuestro futuro en tus manos…

- Boromir – dijo Frodo tomando la mano de su compañero que palidecía cada vez un poco más. 

Isilme había sido benevolente con ellos al permitirse verse el rostro por última vez.

- ¡Vete! ¡Vete ¡ Frodo y perdóname!

- No tienes nada de que avergonzarte me has demostrado tu valía, gracias amigo… nunca te he de olvidar…

- ¡Vete, vete, ya! – exclamó Boromir tratando de alejar al mediano.

Frodo apretó por última vez la mano del mortal y se alejó de la compañía, de sus amigos y hermanos, Sam entendería, tal vez le dolería separarse de su amo y amigo, pero al final Sam sabría por que lo había hecho. Boromir le vio alejarse con una triste sonrisa. 

Mientras tanto Legolas salía poco a poco de la cueva un poco aturdido por el golpe, todo a su alrededor continuaba girando y moviéndose sin control, aferrado a las paredes de la cueva logro llegar hasta el final, forzó un poco su vista y atestiguaba como el orco tenía en sus manos el frágil cuello del mortal, de aquél hombre a quien tanto amaba, no tenía tiempo, un segundo mas y Aragorn dejaría de golpear, de patalear y lo que era peor, de respirar.

No estaban allí su arco ni sus flechas, recordó que Boromir se las había quitado antes de entrar en la cueva, ¿Dónde estarían en ese momento? ¿Cómo ayudar a Aragorn si no contaba con los medios necesarios? Y a él, las fuerzas aun no le llegaban por completo, aun estaba un poco aturdido y a pesar de ser un elfo todo ocurría tan rápido que…

Una filosa espada cortó de un solo tajo la cabeza del orco, rodando ante el cuerpo inerte y aun de pie, un segundo tardo en seguir el mismo camino la masa horrible del orco.

Aragorn cayó de rodillas tratando de respirar desesperadamente, sentía aun su cuello arder y de no ser por Haldir, no hubiera sido capaz de terminar tan difícil tarea, no hubiera sido capaz de salvar a Boromir.

Legolas también cayó de rodillas al ver que Aragorn había sido salvado en el último momento, Haldir le observó y se acercó hasta él.

Boromir aun respiraba y llamó con voz apagada al heredero de Isildur, quien al escucharle, olvidó por un momento su dolor, su angustia por encontrar a su amado.

- Aragorn yo…traté de quitarle el anillo a Frodo, lo siento mucho, ya he pagado, por lo que le hice a Frodo y por lo que trate de hacer con Legolas…

- ¿Frodo? – preguntó Aragorn perturbado y aun mas añadió - ¿Legolas? ¿En donde están?

- Frodo, le dejé ir… con el anillo… Los hobbits… se los han llevado los orcos, creo que los maniataron… Legolas…en la cueva... 

Aragorn no pudo de evitar una mueca de desprecio al cruzarse una idea por la mente pero se disipo tan rápido que casi pudo jurar que su compañero no la vio. Se equivocaba, en la frontera de la vida los sentidos de Boromir se empezaron a agudizar conforme le faltaban las fuerzas.

- No te preocupes, él está bien… no paso nada…- dijo Boromir adivinando los pensamientos de su amigo -  Aragorn… he fracasado… lo siento…

- No Boromir, no has fracasado, has vencido, nadie como tu para rechazar el anillo, ni los mas grandes y poderosos han tenido el anillo y le han entregado tal y como lo has hecho tu… Eres merecedor de todo mi respeto y por eso te debo mucho, Boromir.

Las palabras salían de boca de Aragorn conforme lo hacían de su corazón, en verdad se asombraba del hecho en que alguien que no fuera él, hubiera sido capaz de rechazar el anillo, y en manos de un mortal, esto era casi imposible.

Boromir trató de alcanzar su espada a lo que Aragorn se la acercó a su pálida mano.

- Aragorn… te pido una cosa… - dijo Boromir tomando la mano de su futuro rey, apretándola tanto como sus fuerzas le permitieron, un eructo de sangre salió de sus labios. – Yo quiero ver la gloria de Gondor restaurará…

- Así se hará… No dejaré que caiga nuestro pueblo… ya lo verás Boromir... hermano…

- Prométeme que junto a la dama Arwen forjaras el reino por el que luchamos... que tus herederos mantendrán la gloria de nuestra gente, el orgullo manifestado en nuestra Torre blanca de Minas Tirith

- Boromir…

- Prométemelo…

Aragorn palideció también, ya no por las heridas que padecía, sino por lo que estaba a punto de jurar, y es que en ello iba su promesa y su vida, el futuro de su reino y el final de su corazón.

- Te lo prometo, Boromir.

Boromir sonrió.

- Ve a Minas Tirith y salva a mi pueblo, yo he fracasado… Yo te hubiera seguido, mi hermano… mi capitán... – y palideciendo aun mas, apretando la mano de su señor con todas sus fuerzas añadió  después de juntar su ultimo suspiro -  mi rey…

- No  - dijo Aragorn besándole la frente – Has vencido… Descansa en paz.

Los ojos de Boromir se cerraron para siempre y los de Aragorn buscaron los de su amado. La escena que se le presentaba a sus ojos húmedos y enrojecidos era curiosa, Haldir abrazaba a Legolas con la luz de Isilme reflejando sus siluetas en la noche.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Un capítulo con mucho avance, a mi humilde parecer, pero espero no se hayan perdido… y dejen reviews please de su paso por aquí… Todo esto cortesía por la Tormenta Tropical "Erika" quien me "inspiró" a escribir mas deprisa… muejejeje_


End file.
